Harry Potter and the Council of the Magi
by King Harrison
Summary: In a world filled with hardship and strife, what can good do to conquer evil? What power can overcome Lord Voldemort? Why, Love, of course. Follow Harry Potter and company through his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and watch Har
1. Dudly Undemented

Title: Harry Potter and the Council of the Magi 

**Chapter:** Chapter One: Dudley _Un-_demented

**Author:** King Harrison 

**Category: **Action/Adventure

**Sub-Category: **Romance

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP,

**Summary: **Wherein Dudley asks questions and Harry reflects.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author Notes:** First, thanks for reviews. (This fic was once under the name King Harrison and _Harry Potter and the Ways of Learning. _Second, those schnoogle-ers out there, I know this format is very similar to yours. Third, _technically_ this fic is AU, since J.K.R. released the name of the sixth book (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince).

"_Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall"_

–_Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Chapter One: Dudley _Un_-demented 

A boy of almost sixteen years lay on his bed reminiscing of an event that had happened a month before. The bedroom was cluttered with quills, parchment, books, and huge clothes. The bed, with a trunk embossed with a crest at its foot, sat in a corner of the room, with a nightstand next to it. He looked around, but he didn't care about the mess. He was more concerned with his thoughts about his godfather, Sirius Black. He just couldn't erase the memory of that last time he saw him.

Only one couple was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

_The second jet of light hit him squarely in the chest._

_The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock…_

_…It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place…_

Nearly a month of people telling him that it wasn't his fault didn't help He still felt guilty. Why did Sirius have to try and save him? Why couldn't Harry have realized that the mirror (which lay broken on his nightstand) would communicate with Sirius? Why didn't he listen to Hermione? If he hadn't gone to the Department of mysteries…

A knock came at the bedroom door disturbing his train of thought. Harry growled "What do you want?"

"C-c-c-can I c-c-c-c-c-come i-in?" It was Dudley Dursley, Harry's fat idiot of a cousin. Although Dudley was a strong boxing champion, he still _was_ a dumb idiot. He still was as fat as a small whale, but was currently following the diet that the school nurse as Smeltings sent home with him for the second time.

Harry grimaced. "Okay, why not? But, I warn you…"

Dudley opened the door to what was once his bedroom and said simply "You'll have your friends hex me. I know." Dudley was obviously remembering his other encounters with Harry's wizard friends. He hadn't forgotten how mean they looked or how scary, especially Mad-Eye with his rotating eyes.

"Exactly"

"I just wanted to ask you something." Dudley fidgeted as though Harry would be angry about the question.

"Okay, shoot." Harry glared at Dudley, silently and impatiently waiting for the question.

"Who is Sirius?"

Harry immediately became suspicious. "And you want to know because…?" Harry figured that he had been talking in his sleep again.

Dudley heaved a sigh. "There's this girl at Smeltings that I fancy, , but she said she wouldn't go out with me for two reasons. One, I'm too fat. Yes, that's why I'm actually obeying the diet" Dudley added that before Harry could say it. "Two, because I'm a rotten bully. So I've decided to turn a new leaf and be nice to people, and since I've always been meanest to you, that's where I figured I should start."

Harry though for a moment. "Alright then. If you really want to know,, Sirius was my godfather. He died last month..."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know" Harry noticed a certain sincerity in Dudley's voice.

"Didn't think you did. Was there anything else?" Harry glared at Dudley, wanting to get it over with.

"Actually, yeah. I want to know what you've been doing at that school of yours. You know, as a, er, Wizard." Dudley flinched as he said the last word.

He was still suspicious at his intent, but he figured he would be objective since he wasn't involved in his life in the wizarding world. He decided to take a chance with Dudley.

"You know what? I will. Let's see. Well, as a baby, the most evil wizard in the world tried to kill me…"

And so Harry told him. Harry told him about first year and the Sorcerer's stone. He told him how he and his friends went through dangerous obstacles to get through and how he'd faced the evil wizard once again in a different form. Harry told him about Ginny and the basilisk. Harry told him about meeting Sirius, and accidentally letting his parents' betrayer go. Harry told him about the Triwizard Tournament and how he'd witness one of his classmates get killed firsthand. He'd even told him about Quidditch. Harry even told him about the Department of Mysteries and the Prophecy.

_"…THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES…BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT…AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES…. THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES. _

"You know, Dudley, you're the first one I've told about the prophecy?" Harry felt as if a great weight had been lifted off of his chest.

"Yes, yes, whatever. But what does it mean?" Dudley looked overly blown over, and was shaking in fear of what the answer would be. He couldn't have imagined in his wildest dreams all the things that Harry told him.

Harry sighed. "Basically, I have to kill him, or vice versa. If I live through this, he must be dead, or the other way around."

"Bloody hell! I never knew what you had to go through, Harry. I'm sorry for how I've treated you all of these years." Again, there was a certain sincerity in Dudley's voice.

"It's alright, Duds." Said Harry, smiling. Harry knew that he wouldn't have to grieve so much over Sirius anymore…the weight was off of his chest.

"So, Harry, about this Hermione? How long have you been dating?" He smirked a bit. He'd been dying to know since he'd heard Harry say her name in his sleep.

"WHAT? Me and Hermione, dating? Duds, you're insane, you know that right? Were just best friends."

"Whatever, Harry. Whatever"

"POTTER! Get down here and cook breakfast! NOW!"


	2. Owls, OWLs and Olympia

**Title: **Harry Potter and the Council of the Magi 

**Chapter:** Chapter 2: Owls, O. W. L.'s and Olympia

**Author:** King Harrison 

**Category: **Action/Adventure

**Sub-Category: **Romance

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP,

**Summary: **Wherein Harry gets some rather interesting letters.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author Notes:** Not much to say here.

'To the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'

–_Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Chapter 2: Owls, O. W. L.'s and Olympia

Harry bustled about in the kitchen, adding eggs, chopping apples, dashing cinnamon, and doing everything else under the rainbow. Harry knew that the Dursleys would want their food quickly.

20 minutes later, Harry had produced baked pancakes, a specialty from the Atkins for Life dietary plan, since Dudley was still dieting.

Harry served the food to the Dursleys. Petunia and Vernon said nothing, while Dudley commented on how good it tasted. Harry knew that his aunt and uncle could find nothing wrong with it.

Just as Harry was finishing his baked pancake, an owl flew in through an open window.

It bore two letters. The first bore a seal that said _Ordinary Wizarding Levels Committee of Education. _Harry opened it

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_We are pleased to present you with your O.W.L. results._

DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS:

Practical: 145

O

3 O.W.L.s

Theory: 123

O

3 O.W.L.s

TRANSFIGURATION

Practical: 103

O

2 O.W.L.s

Theory: 97

O

2 O.W.L.s

CHARMS

Practical: 108

O

2 O.W.L.s

Theory: 102

O

2 O.W.L.s

HISTORY OF MAGIC

Practical: N/A

N/A

N/A

Theory: _Test Nullified due to Extenuating Circumstances._

_Test Nullified due to Extenuating Circumstances._

_Test Nullified due to Extenuating Circumstances._

DIVINATION

Practical: 108

O

2 O.W.L.s

Theory: 102

O

2 O.W.L.s

CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES

Practical: 112

O

2 O.W.L.s

Theory: 107

O

2 O.W.L.s

POTIONS

Practical: 100

O

2 O.W.L.s

Theory: 92

O

2 O.W.L.s

HERBOLOGY

Practical: 97

O

2 O.W.L.s

Theory: 98

O

2 O.W.L.s

ASTRONOMY

Practical: 86

E

1 O.W.L.s

Theory: N/A

N/A

N/A

O.W.L. Subtotal One: 31 O.W.L.s

O.W.L. Subtotal Two: 31/215.5

O.W.L. TOTAL:16 O.W.L.s

It was decided that the school be lenient in this area due to the interruption made by the Ex-Hogwarts High Inquisitor

Rank in Class: 2

Rank in Europe: 2

Higher Ranking Students:

1. HermioneJane Granger

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Harry read and reread the letter several more times. He had gotten 16 O. W. L.'s! Percy Weasley, one of the most studious students to ever attend Hogwarts, had gotten only twelve O. W. L.'s. eight less than twenty. Harry, still dazed, picket up the other letter. It was obviously from Hogwarts.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_Of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_The purpose of this letter, besides informing you of your needed supplies and possible classes, is to inform you that you are to, if you should accept, be inducted into the Order of TEMPUS OLYMPUS; A training course given to the top two students each year for their sixth and seventh years._

_Sincerely yours,_

Minerva M. McGonagall 

Minerva M. McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress 

The supply list inside read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

UNIFORM 

Students entering sixth year require 3 sets of each gray, white, red, blue, orange, and green training robes. Students will also require one set of Yellow robes for other uses, and 10 sets of vacation-wear robes.

COURSE BOOKS For Transfiguration 

Students will need:

_How to Change: Animagi _by _Minerva Mathilda McGonagall_

_How to Change: Human Transfiguration and _

_Metamorphmagi _by_ Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks_

_N.E.W.T. Transfiguration: _by _Emeric Switch _and _Minerva _

_Mathilda McGonagall_

_Everything you need to know about Transforming yourself _

by_ Nilrem Syrme_

For Defense Against the Dark Arts 

Students will need:

_Defense: Constant Vigilance _by_ Alastor Moody_

_The Dark Arts, Volume I _by _Nimue_

For Charms 

_Charm the Charmer, Hex the Hexer, Curse the Curser, and _

_Trick the Poltergeist _by _Filius Flitwick_

_Stultior Quam Saxum, The Base of Incantations_ by

_Aberforth Percival Wulfric Andrew Dumbledore_

_The Book of Tongues _by_ Albus Percival Wulfric Brian _

_Dumbledore_

For Care of Magical Creatures 

_Dragons, Kneazles, and Wolves-of-Wer, oh my! _by

_Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank_

_All those cuties you _REALLY_ want to get to know _by _Rubeus Hagrid_

For Potions  
Dummy's (Yes, you) guide to N.E.W.T. mixtures by Severus Snape 

_Moste Potente Potions (Author Unknown)_

For Divination 

_Are you a seer? Only I know! _by _Cassandra Trelawney_

_Premonition Vol. 1: A Link to the Past _by Phoebe Halliwell

_Premonition Vol. 2: A Path to the Present _by Phoebe Halliwell

_. Premonition Vol. 3: Back to the Future _by Phoebe Halliwell

For Healing 

_Magical and Muggle Techniques of Healing _by _Poppy _

_Pomphrey_

_The American Medical Association Encyclopedia of Medicine_

_For Advanced Dueling_

_Talk it out? Hell no! Duel! _by _Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

_The Basic Binding Rules of Dueling_ by _Amelia Bones_

_Advanced Dueling Tactics _by_ Alastor Moody_

For Muggle Weaponry and Fighting 

_Chivalry: The Art of Fighting _by _Godric Gryffindor_

Cleverness: The Path to Winning a Fight by Salazar Slytherin 

_Wisdom: The Power of the Mind _by_ Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Truth: The Way Not to Fight _by _Helga Hufflepuff_

_TEMPUS OLYMPUS_

_The Great Big Book of Everything Volume CCCLXXXVII: Mage-Magic _by _Rowena Ravenclaw_

_The Great Big Book of Everything Volume CCCLXXXVIII: Magic (Continued) _by_ Rowena Ravenclaw_

_The Great Big Book of Everything Volume CCCLXXXIX: Magic-Magus_

For Tempus Olympus

_Hogwarts, A History, 23rd or Platinum Edition_

_Training yourself for the world _by_ Albus and Aberforth Dumbledore_

_The Dark Arts, Volume II _by _Nimue_

_The Dark Arts, Volume III _by _Nimue_

_The Dark Arts, Volume IV _by _Nimue_

_The Dark Arts, Volume V _by _Nimue_

OTHER EQUIPTMENT 

Harry, you will receive your Firebolt upon your return to the school.

Students in The Headmaster's Special Training Class will require a staff from Ollivander's wand shop. 

_Students in _Muggle Weaponry and Fighting_ will need a primary and secondary weapon, also from Ollivander's wand shop_

_It is desired that students also bring dress robes to school._

Harry stood astonished. That was the longest list he'd ever seen. And who in the hell was 'Nimue?' Another thought occurred to Harry. 'How is Ron going to get his supplies?' Harry put that aside. The last thing was a permission slip.

I, the undersigned, the parent or guardian of , hereby give him or her my permission to go on a trip to a foreign land.

Harry stared again. 'Trip? What trip?' Harry sighed. It was going to be a very long year.


	3. The Grangers' 'House'

**Title: **Harry Potter and the Council of the Magi 

**Chapter:** Chapter Three: The Grangers' 'House'

**Author:** King Harrison 

**Category: **Action/Adventure

**Sub-Category: **Romance

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP,

**Summary: **Wherein Harry travels in style.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author Notes: **Here's chapter 3! "She needs to sort out her priorities" 

_Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Chapter Three: The Grangers' _'House'_

Harry sat at Dudley's computer playing 'Sim City,' a computer game involving building a city and making it last. Just as Harry was calling out the fire brigade to stop a fire, an owl flew into the room

Pigwidgeon, or as Ron called him, Pig, was flying about as usual by the time Harry opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_Guess what! Dumbledore said that you could stay at my house this summer! Isn't that great! Dumbledore put a magic hiding charm on your house, so use magic to pack. We'll be there at six._

_Love From,_

_Hermione_

Harry grinned. The Dursleys were going to be very annoyed. Well, except Dudley. Harry looked at the clock on the computer. It was five-thirty. Harry ran to his room, after saving the game.  
Harry, remembering Dumbledore's charm, quickly started charming things to go neatly into his trunk. Just as Harry's socks were flying into the trunk, the door opened, and Vernon walked in.  
"W-what the HELL ARE YOU DOING, BOY?" Vernon roared. "HA! YOU'LL BE EXPELLED THIS TIME, I BET!"  
"Actually, Professor Dumbledore put a charm on the house so that the ministry couldn't expel me. I'm packing because in-" Harry looked at his watch. "-Ten or fifteen minutes, I'm going to get picked up." 

Vernon paled. "Are-are they coming by fly powder?"

"Floo powder, Uncle Vernon, and no, the people picking me up are muggles."

"Moogles?"

"You remember, non-'magic'-folk"

Vernon turned red, but didn't respond to the 'm-word.' "Ah, ok. What kind of car do they drive?"

"No idea whatsoever."

Exactly as the clock struck six, the doorbell rang.

Vernon, once again in his best suit, opened the door.

In walked two adults, Dr. and Drs. (I know this means plural, but they are both doctors, so Drs. means Mrs. Granger, and DRS. means doctors) Granger, and a girl that had curly brown hair, Hermione.

Vernon peeked outside, and gasped. "A f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-"

Mr. Granger smiled. "A Ferrari, yes."

Vernon fainted.

Mr. Granger smiled. "Ready to go, Harry?"

Harry nodded.

After the four of them got into the Ferrari, Mrs. Granger asked, "So, Harry, normally we'd ask you to tell us a bit about yourself, but we've probably heard it all from Hermione." Hermione blushed, and Harry grimaced.

Mr. Granger turned around as he started the car. "Yes, you seem to be her idol or something."

Harry spluttered "What?"

Mrs. Granger smiled. "Oh, yes. She goes on and on about all of those things you've done…and she told me what Mr….Lorgbutton?"

"Longbottom." Corrected Hermione resignedly.

"Yes, Longbottom. Anyway, she said that he told her that when she got hit by a curse, you went into hysterics."

Harry blushed. "Well, she is my best friend." And a nasty little voice in his head said _'Yes, but you do seem rather over-interested in her welfare. You have a crush, perhaps?'_

_'NO!'_

_'Yes'_

_'Nuh-unh!'_

_'Uh-huh!'_

_'Nuh-unh!'_

_'Uh-huh!'_

_'Nuh-unh!'_

_'Nuh-unh!'_

_'Uh-huh!'_

_'Nuh-unh!'_

_"Uh-h—wait!"_

_"See?"_

_'I hate you!'_

_'This is me caring'_

_'Oh, shut up!'_

_'Fine! Though, I hope you realize that the first sign of insanity is talking to one's own head…'_

"So, anyway, how have the Dursleys been?"

"Oh, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are as horrible as ever."

"What about Dudley? Or should I say, _'Ickle Diddydums'" _Harry and Hermione

burst into laughter.

As Harry caught his breath, he said, "Oh, he's fine. He actually has been rather ok. He asked about Sirius, and then I told him about Hogwarts and the Prophecy."

"Prophecy? What prophecy?"

"Oh, bloody hell. I haven't told you yet, have I? Well, here it is: 'THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES….BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT…AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES…THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…."

Hermione sat in silence for about half an hour. Harry peered out the Ferrari and watched the scenery.

"Harry, you do know what this means, right?"

"Yeah. I have kill Voldemort, or he has to kill me."

"But, I wonder what the power he knows not is."

"Oh, I know it already."

"WHAT? What is it?"

"You know the door in the Department of Mysteries? The locked one? Behind there is the secret to the power. I'm betting it's love."

Hermione's eyes went round as saucers. "OF COURSE!" Hermione quickly looked out the window. "Ooooooh! We're there!"

Harry looked out the window and realized that the road he'd thought they had turned on was really a long driveway. At the end of the driveway was a Mansion the size of

a small castle.

Hermione smiled at his astonished look. "Welcome to Number One, Elizabeth Lane. My home."


	4. The Solicitor's Letter

**Title: **Harry Potter and the Council of the Magi 

**Chapter:** **Chapter 4: The Solicitor's Letter**

**Author:** King Harrison 

**Category: **Action/Adventure

**Sub-Category: **Romance

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP,

**Summary: **Wherein Harry gets some intriguing news

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author Notes: Chapter Four. Yay.**

"Fear of a name increases the fear of the thing itself"

_Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

**Chapter 4: The Solicitor's Letter**

Harry walked up the steps to the grand mansion Hermione called her house. The stairs were like that of Hogwarts, and the mansion was only a part of the buildings there.

Several other buildings, roughly the size of the first, stood slightly separate.

"You _live_ here, Hermione?"

"Oh, no. I live in the one over there." She pointed to the one to the far left. "This is my parents' mansion. "You'll be staying in mine of course, and we've even set up a room for you next to mine."

Dr. Granger scowled slightly at that, but Drs. Granger glared at him, so he didn't say anything.

So, Harry and Hermione walked over from there to Hermione's mansion, leaving Dr. and Drs. Granger behind.

Hermione's mansion was not quite of the same splendor of the first, but it came close. The pair of them entered. Inside was a grand entrance hall with a door to the left side and a grand staircase, much like that of Hogwarts.

Harry stared around in wonder. And then he stopped. The entrance hall was _exactly_ like that of Hogwarts.

"Hermione."

"Yes?"

"Why does this hall look exactly-"

"Exactly like Hogwarts'?" Hermione smiled. "I had it done this way, so that it would remind me of being there."

"Well, it's very good."

"C'mon!" Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and dashed forward. "Let's go see your room."

They went up through passages obviously made to look like Hogwarts, until they reached a portrait of a fat lady. Not _exactly_ like the one at Gryffindor Tower, but much alike, even though it didn't move.

Inside was a replica of Gryffindor Tower, except that there was no boys' staircase. They went up the girls' staircase, and found two rooms, side by side.

Hermione had Harry enter the one on the right. It was a smaller version of the boys dormitory; It had Gryffindor colors and one canopy bed.

"Hermione. This is without a doubt, the coolest house I have ever been in!"

Hermione blushed. "Oh-I thought you'd like it." She began to grin.

"As usual, you're right." Harry turned sharply toward her. How 'come you've never told us you were this rich?"

Hermione blushed again, her face a perfect match to their friend Ron's hair. "Well-you know. The Weasleys aren't exactly what you call well off, and you know that I don't like to show off–"

Harry laughed. He couldn't stop for a minute, until Hermione slapped him playfully. Then he started again. When he could finally speak, he said "You? Don't like to show off? Yeah, right."

"That's different. I'm showing off something _I_ worked for, not something my parents worked for."

"True. But it still cracks me up." Harry took on a girly voice. "Oh, professor! Pick me! Pick me! Oh! I know the answer! Pick m—"

A gray owl flew in and interrupted him by dropping an official looking parchment envelope on his head. Harry tore it open.

FROM THE DESK OF: _R. N. G. Greendale, Solicitor_

Mr. H. J. Potter 

_As the final heir of the Nigellus-Black line, Mr. Sirius Orion Black's will is the sole outlet of the fortune of said family. As a party mentioned in the will, you are required to attend the reading of the will tomorrow, July 30, at precisely noon, at my office at 312 Victoria Court, near King's Cross Train Station. If you are late, the readings will start without you. Bring Ms. Granger along as well. There you shall be provided with the means to get the items named in the will and/or the deeds to any property you obtain. Since the wills of Mr. James Potter and Mrs. Lily Evans Potter were not to be opened until the day before your sixteenth birthday, they shall be read at the same time and place._

_Ryan Norton Gregory Greendale_

Ryan Norton Gregory Greendale,

Solicitor of the Black and Potter Family Fortunes

"Oh my god, Harry! I never thought about the wills!"

"And my parents' too…"


	5. The 'Reading' of the Wills

**Title: **Harry Potter and the Council of the Magi 

**Chapter:** Chapter Five: The 'Reading' of the Wills

**Author:** King Harrison 

**Category: **Action/Adventure

**Sub-Category: **Romance

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP,

**Summary: **Wherein three wills are told.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author Notes: **Chapter Five is here! R&R!

"_The Polyjuice Potion, when properly brewed, will temporarily transform a person into the form of another."_

_-Hermione J. Puckle–I mean Granger, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

_(A/N Isn't that funny?! Originally, J.K.R. intended for Hermione's name to be Hermione Puckle, but in the end went for something a little less flamboyant. Think: H/HR lovers, the formal title of the ship would have been HJP/HJP!!!!!)_

Chapter Five: The 'Reading' of the Wills

"Come on, Harry!" Hermione yelled "We've got to go! It's eleven thirty!"

"All right!" Harry came out of his bedroom. "I'm ready to go."

They ran through the mansion and out over to the Ferrari, which was waiting for them. Dr. and Drs. Granger weren't coming with, so a chauffeur would be driving them.

They passed the trip in silence, for they were too nervous about the reading to talk overly much. After about 15 minutes, they pulled up at a brick office building with the sign _"Greendale and Redford, Attorneys at Law." _

They entered through a bright white door that chimed as they did so. Harry was almost too nervous to move. He was actually shaking with nervousness. Hermione put an arm around his shoulder to comfort him.

Inside was a lobby with a long table. Seated at it were Albus Dumbledore, the Weasleys, Minerva McGonagall, Cornelius Fudge, Nymphadora (A/N Yes, Tonks, I know! You don't want to be called by your first name! It's just for introduction, jeeze!) Tonks, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, and a tall, reed-thin man in a green suit (A/N _green_dale. Lame, I know) and had three boxes sitting in front of him. Harry wondered why Fudge was there.

When they entered, the man stood up. "Well, seeing as you are all here, let's get on with the show! I'm Mr. Greendale, if you hadn't guessed." He took one of the boxes and opened it. Inside was a glass orb, much like those containing prophecies in the department of mysteries.

"Listen closely. John! Come in here!" A portly man in a red suit (A/N Lame, again, I know.) much like Mr. Greendale's entered, carrying parchment and an acid green quill.

"This Quick-Quotes-Quill is charmed to write the heading of the will and then the text, and finally sign it with the deceased's own signature." Mr. Redford (at least that was who Harry thought he was) said at Harry's raised eyebrow.

Mr Greendale spoke up. "This orb can only be used once, that is why we make these documents. They are charmed with an identification spell and cannot be duplicated by anyone but one of us in this room, and cannot be modified whatsoever."

Greendale nodded to Redford, who set the quill point down on the parchment. He then picked up the orb and smashed it against the table.

The shadowy form of Sirius Black emerged.

Hello All! 

_Well, I've finally kicked the bucket then! Serves me right for having an animagus form like that of a Grim, I suppose. Oh well. Harry, if you're listening to this (which you should be) I know that I probably died in some battle with Voldemort. I suppose that because of that, you blame yourself. Don't, Harry. It was my choice to fight, and there's nothing you could have done about it. Of course, if I just rotted from sitting around at home all day, then it's Dumbledore's fault. On to business then. Professor Mcgonagall, I give you my thanks for being a good teacher._

Mcgonagall snorted at that.

_I also give you all of the textbooks on transfiguration in the Black family possession except for the second copy of **THE ENCYCLOPEDIA OF TRANSFIGURATION, METAMORPHMAGI, AND ANIMAGI**. That's for Hermione. Hermione, you also get all of the other books in the Black Family possession, but you have to share the books about the Dark Arts, and the defense thereof (did I say that right) with Harry. Remus, I found out just a few days ago (the first of June and you probably haven't been back since then if you don't know) that there is a closet full of the Extract of the Silver Rose-the only known way to fully stop a transformation into a werewolf. The supply should last about fifty years or so. I hope that you have time to use it all, Remus. Nymphadora–oh don't look at me like that–_

Tonks had indeed glared at the image of Sirius at that point. Remus, however was staring at the image in shock.

You get the big Black Tapestry–HA HA–as well as the jewelry contained in the Attic of the headquarters (just in case it's still under the–uh–charm). Albus, you get all of my families little trinkets–the kind you love. I've put them all in 13 trunks in the northeastern corner of the Attic. Molly, Arthur, etc. I give you all a sum of exactly 10,000,000 Galleons, approximately 5 percent of my liquid assets. I also give you the guardianship of Harry–now you can officially mother him, Molly. Now for Harry. Harry, you get everything else.

Harry smiled. The Weasleys would finally have money. And Harry would be yet even richer and more famous. He frowned at that.

Yes, everything. I know I perhaps thought of you as too much like James sometimes, and too much like a son at others. But, Harry I loved you like a son. Don't hurt yourself, kid. Goodbye, Harry.

Harry wiped away his tears as the form disappeared. "Goodbye."

"Here, you must all magically sign this." Greendale passed around the will and a needle.

"Magically sign?"

Hermione nodded. "To magically sign something, you prick your thump and place it in a square directly above your name. If you have titles, it will list them.

When Hermione got it, it read: _Hermione Jane Granger, Heir of Ravenclaw and High Seat of House Ravenclaw._ Hermione looked at the paper bewilderedly, but passed it to Harry.

Harry's signature took a lot of space. _Harry James Potter-Black, Kingpriest of Camelot, Ruler of Avalon, Heir and Head of House Merlin, Heir and Head of House Gryffindor, Heir and Head of House Pendragon, Heir and Head of House Potter, Heir and Head of House Black. Knight of the Mortal Realm, Hereditary King of the Amazon, King of Magia, Emperor of the Realm, Hereditary King of the Elves, and the Boy-Who-Lived._

Harry gaped. "Professor? Did you perhaps find me too young to tell all of this, too?"

Dumbledore looked bemused. "I had no Idea about all of this. It's not very surprising, though."

Harry shook his head and passed it on.

When they were finished, Redford and Greendale prepared again, and then Greendale opened the second box and smashed it down.

The figure of James Potter appeared.

Well. It would obviously seem that I am dead, and since I made this when Harry was a little over a year old, it has been fifteen years since I created this. Few know that the Potters are actually a VERY old line, which my grandfather (with one or two greats, I think) should know about. Since I just mentioned him, I'll begin with him. To Albus Dumbledore, I bequeath my thanks. You've helped us through all of this. Of course, since you are of my blood, you may access my accounts all you wish, and I can't really stop you even though you gave it all to your children, grandchildren, et cetera. 

Harry looked to Dumbledore for confirmation. He nodded grimly.

To Peter Pettigrew, I give my loathing, because if I am dead and have not changed this, then he betrayed us to Voldemort. To Sirius Black, who is probably in Azkaban, I give not only our entire collection of magical vehicles, but the Guardianship of Harry if Lily is dead as well. I give the minister of magic proof that Sirius Black is innocent. I give Remus my appoligies for not believing him, and give him all of our family books on magical creatures. To Molly Weasley, I give 200,000,000 Galleons, exactly 3.985674235 (that number is thanks to Lily) of the Potter Family liquid assets currently. Hopefully Harry has met you and your family by now (what are you on, the seventh?). Whatever interest those specific galleons have gained is yours as well. Albus and Minerva, I can't think of much to give you, except to tell you that we did the seventh year graduation prank, if you haven't guessed. Harry, you get everything else, though if Lily is alive, she gets it. If any of the parties mentioned in this will are no longer alive, their items go to Lily, and if she is also dead, it goes to Harry. Sorry we've never been there for you, Harry, since I would've updated this every month and I obviously haven't. I love you all (except probably the minister–since I don't know who he or she is and if he's Barty Crouch I most certainly don't–and the solicitors).

Mr. Greendale passed the paper around and everyone signed it again.

He prepared Lily Potter's will parchment and then smashed her glass orb. Then Harry's mother appeared.

Well. It would seem that I am dead (or you wouldn't be listening to this). I've obviously been dead since 1981 since I updated this every day, and this was not to be opened until the day before Harry's sixteenth birthday. I don't have much but muggle money to give, so I'll just give it to Harry. I also have a small deposit box at Gringotts. Harry, you need to go there. I just want to say that I love you Harry. Take care.

"That was short." Fudge said.

Harry glared at him through his tears. Hermione had her arm around him and his head in her shoulder.

Mr. Redford sighed. "Here are the deeds and keys to the different places and Vaults. Sign this, and then you can go." They once again passed around the paper. Harry received a large stack of papers and a bag with a lot of keys in it.

As they left, Fudge came over to Harry. "Harry, I'd like to apologize for–"

"Oh, shut it, Fudge."

Fudge blanched angrily, but Harry and Hermione quickly left.


	6. Gringotts

**Title: **Harry Potter and the Council of the Magi 

**Chapter:** Chapter Six: Gringotts

**Author:** King Harrison 

**Category: **Action/Adventure

**Sub-Category: **Romance

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP,

**Summary: **Wherein Harry finds out _exactly _how rich he is.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author Notes: **Chapter Six is here! R&R!

"_Yer a wizard Harry"_

_Rubeus Hagrid, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Chapter Six: Diagon Alley

Instead of heading back to Elizabeth Lane immediately, they had the chauffeur drive several miles to a rundown pub called 'The Leaky Cauldron.' Hermione had absolutely refused to waste a trip to downtown London.

Before they got out, Hermione and Harry talked, and Harry decided not to dwell on the deaths of his family. Finally, they exited the car.

They entered, Harry nodding at Tom, the Innkeeper. Harry felt himself being watched, and spied Mundungus Fletcher sitting in the corner. "Hey 'Dung!"

Mundungus fell out of his seat in shock, and Hermione spun around to look at him.

Harry laughed, and the two of them went out the backdoor. There was a brick wall and a trashcan, but nothing else. Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the third brick above and second right from the trashcan.

The brick wall opened into a narrow bustling alleyway. "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

Hermione smiled. "Oh, shut it Harry. I've been here before."

"So?"

"Where are we going first then?"

"Anywhere and Everywhere, but nowhere at all."

Hermione glared at him. "What's wrong with you?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Anything and Everything, but nothing at all."

"You're insufferable, Harry."

"And yet you're still here…"

"Oh, let's just go to Gringotts! You need to see your new vaults anyway."

Harry pouted. "Fine."

They walked through the cobbled, winding alley until they reached a large marble building at the end.

Harry went in and looked at the second set of doors.

"Hermione, have you ever read this?"

She looked over at the inscription on the door. "Yeah, I remember that. It freaked me out the first time I saw it."

They entered into the grand hall and went directly to the head goblin.

When they got to his desk, he spoke without looking up. "Go away, children, I am far too busy to deal with you."

"Are you sure, sir?"

The goblin looked up snarling. "I have no time–Mr. Potter!" The goblin changed his mood immediately. "I am San Sol Tornivol, and I suspect that you will wish to go down to your vaults?" At Harry's nod, San Sol Tornivol said "We just received your parents and godparent's wills, and we have clarified your monetary assets, et cetera. Do you wish me to tell you of your full assets?"

"Sure."

"Mr. Potter, your assets are spread out into several of our vaults. I will list them in numerical order.

"Vault 001, the Merlin/Gryffindor family Vault contains a monetary value of about 56,765,409,876,878,564,765 Galleons, but with family jewels and other items, it reaches about 435,676,967,564,825,787,300 Galleons.

"Vault 002, the Pendragon/Le Fey family Vault contains a monetary value of about 345,678,385,864,286,123,578,158,325 Galleons, but with family jewels and other items, it reaches about 856,589,985,256,196,778,856,728,800 Galleons.

"Vault 35, the Potter family Vault contains a monetary value of about 258,239,996,667 Galleons, but with the family jewels and other items, it reaches about 385,695,567,876,900 Galleons.

"Vault 47, the Black family Vault contains a monetary value of approximately 45,875,465,678 Galleons, but with the family jewels and other items, it reaches about 345,654,765,685 Galleons.

"Vault 647, the Second Potter Family Vault contains 456,897,098 Galleons. It contains no jewelry, et cetera.

"Vault 1456, a vault belonging to Lily Evans, contained 234,098 Galleons, but with jewels and other items, it reached about 254,565 Galleons. The Vault also has access to the Muggle Bank of England Account belonging to Lily Evans containing ₤598,456,098,345, and if translated into Galleons with a small surcharge, 312,423,532,567 Galleons.

"All together, your monetary value, including the transferable muggle currency is approximately 345,678,821,541,640,042,507,272,440 Galleons."

Harry just stared.

Hermione just stared.

San Sol just stared right back at them.

Hermione was the first to come back to reality. "Mr. Tornivol…there any way to combine the vaults?"

"No. However, we can arrange a Portalus Apperitiunus between the vaults, allowing you to reach them all from one."

"Yes." Harry said slowly. "We should go see it, then, shouldn't we…"

Hermione nodded.

San Sol smiled. "I will take you there personally, Mr. Potter.

Instead of a bumpy, horribly nauseating ride, it was actually comfortable. Harry supposed it was a luxury only given to REALLY rich people.

They arrived at a wall with a huge number "1" on it. As they got out, Harry waited for San Sol to open it.

San Sol cleared his throat. "Er-you must trace the one with your hand to open it."

"So only I can open it?"

"You, your bloodline, and your wife, if you ever have one."

"Ah." Harry traced the one, and it opened to a sight of which Harry had never seen before.


	7. The Vault

**Title: **Harry Potter and the Council of the Magi 

**Chapter:** Chapter Seven: The Vault

**Author:** King Harrison

**Category: **Action/Adventure

**Sub-Category: **Romance

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP,

**Summary: **Wherein Harry is seeing red, rubies that is.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author Notes: **Chapter Seven is here! R&R!

"To Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived" 

_Random Wizards in pubs all around the world, Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone_

Chapter Seven: The Vaults

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Inside was a beautifully decorated hallway. Along the hall were several doors.

San Sol stepped forward. "The fist floor of this vault, the Merlin/Gryffindor Vault, is precious metals and standalone Jewels. Come with me."

They followed him. Inside the first room were precious metals of all kinds in ingots, bars, and just plain chunks.

The next few rooms along the hallway held small emeralds, rubies, diamonds, and other precious gems. The last room before a grand staircase held large chunks of gems, the largest probably a twenty feet tall emerald.

Up the staircase they went, and they arrived in another ornately decorated hallway, this one circular.

In the several rooms, there were collections of beautiful jewelry. Making her blush, Harry had Hermione pick out several pieces of Jewelry.

She wouldn't take much, and just chose on set of platinum earrings, a matching necklace, and a matching ring. As absurd as it sounds, they were some of the cheapest items in the vaults.

The next floor was layered in bronze. It was totally filled with Knuts. Knuts were everywhere, and their amount was incalculable.

The fourth floor held Sickles, and the fifth held Galleons.

Upon entering the sixth floor, Hermione nearly fainted. The room was marginally larger than the lower floors (Harry supposed it was due to several enlargement charms). The entire room was criss-crossed with thirty-foot high bookshelves. Almost every shelf was full.

There was a large table in the center of the room, and at every seat was what looked like a computer.

At Hermione's questioning look, San Sol answered her unspoken question. "This is goblin technology, infused with magical properties. Goblins, as you may already know, created computers several centuries before Muggles did. These stations help you to search among the books by things such as Genre, Type, Author, and Title. They are, as a muggle librarian would call them, 'Card Catalogs.

"When you select the title of a book, it will be summoned to the table, and you may banish it back with a simple banishing charm. It will go directly back to its proper place. If you bring more books here, they will be sorted out and entered into the catalogs.

"If you like, you may refrain from using the Catalogs and simply search for yourself. They are sorted by Genre, then Area of use."

San Sol then quickly led them to the end of the hall, where yet another staircase stood.

"Mr. Tornivol, is there any way to get here other than coming to Gringotts?" Harry asked him.

"Yes! I almost forgot!" San Sol took a small pouch out of his suit and handed it to Harry.

Inside were ten simple gold rings. "What are these for?"

"They are delayed Portkeys. They can repeatedly be used by whoever wears them to bring them to any of the vaults you own. You may also use them to transport you to the last place outside of Gringotts that you were in.

"You needn't worry about them being stolen, because they can only be used by you or by someone who's hand you personally put it on. They will not come off unless you take them off yourself, and they can be disguised as another ring or be made invisible."

Harry put one on his right pinky and made it invisible and then put one on Hermione's finger as well. "So you can come to this library whenever you want."

Hermione smiled, and then her ring also became invisible. San Sol motioned them toward the stairs. "Come."

The eighth floor was even larger than the Library.

One wall was totally covered with shields. The other three held weapons of different kinds, but most of them were swords.

In the center were tables laden down with weapons and suits of armor. But in the very center of the tables was another one. And upon it were two beautiful sets of white robes. One was obviously for a man and the other for a woman. On the tables directly surrounding it were exact copies of the robes, in different colors.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Dumbledore told sent a letter to us saying that we should have you both take these robes with you, saying he was sure that you, Mr. Potter, would allow Ms. Granger to use the women's robes. He also said that the two of you should each pick out several weapons. He said that they would call out to you, or some such rubbish."

And indeed some called out to them. Harry selected a long ruby-encrusted rapier with a ruby-encrusted sheath and an emerald encrusted sword and sheath exactly like the other set. Hermione chose a similar set, with sapphires, and one with diamonds.

San Sol snapped his long fingers, and two bags appeared in front of Harry and Hermione. "These will carry as much as you want to put in there and will not gain any weight.

Hermione's eyes widened. She ran back down the stairs and came back twenty minutes later. "What?" She asked defensively. "I wanted to get a couple of books to read without having to come back here."

"How many did you get?" Harry asked her.

"Twenty." She said. "You don't mind, do you?"

Harry laughed. "Of course not, Hermione. You will have a lot more use for those than I will!"

"Oh, but Harry, when I'm done with you, you'll be reading just as much as I do."

Harry looked at her warily, but they put the robes and weapons in the bags and went up the next flight of stairs.

The next floor was filled with tapestries and paintings. Harry noticed a tapestry named 'The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Tujours Pours.'

Harry took it down and put it in his bag. As he did so, a voice spoke from one of the portraits.

"What say you, youngster?"

The portrait was of a man that looked like a taller, more muscled version of him with blue eyes and no glasses.

"Who are you?"

"Why I'm Godric Gryffindor, of course!"

Hermione gasped. "You're Godric Gryffindor? Oh, I've read so much about you! You're in _Hogwarts, a History_, of course, but you're also in the _Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_, and you wrote one of our schoolbooks! You–"

Godric interrupted and said to Harry, "Let me guess, she's in Ravenclaw."

Harry smiled, and Hermione frowned. "Nope. She's a Gryffindor."

Gryffindor was flabbergasted. "WHAT! But–"

Before Gryffindor could continue, Harry shoved his picture in the bag.

Harry also took pictures of many other famous people.

"Mr. Potter, through here, please." San Sol stood at a door.

"Why?"

"When you asked if I could combine your vaults, I said that I could not. That was not entirely true. I could not combine rooms such as the one you are in, because they denote specifically to the family. There is a similar door in the library, but I did not feel that I needed to show it to you, since the Card Catalog could get books from any of the connected Vault rooms.

"I did, however combine the armories, jewel rooms, et cetera, but if you had looked very closely, you would have realized that the room was separated between families. If you would come through, please?"

Harry obliged, and found several other tapestries and pictures like those in the other room. After taking several, Harry followed San Sol back into the original Vault after declining seeing the pictures of the Blacks.

The next floor held dozens upon dozens of golden boxes, some short and some long. Harry found that they held wands and staffs.

Hermione opened a staff box, and the staff inside flew out and into her hand.

"Wha-?"

"I think it likes you, Hermione. Take it." When Hermione began to protest, Harry continued, "We need staffs anyway, for Tempus Olympus, remember."

"Oh, allright."

Hermione placed the graceful mahogany staff, topped with a sapphire owl, back in the golden box, and placed the box in her bag.

Harry walked through the boxes, looking inside them, until one flew into his hand like Hermione's had.

It was made of holly wood, just like his wand, and there were shimmering gold veins beginning at a pointed bottom end and swirling around the staff until they reached the ruby and gold Phoenix that topped the staff.

"I guess this one's mine, then." Harry quickly put it back in the box, and put the box in his bag.

They immediately ascended to the next floor. The floor had hundreds of trunks in it. Near the entrance were three separated from the rest.

Harry walked over to them. Two of them were identical, with nearly a dozen circles with pictures on them, except for the initials adorning them. One read JHP and the other read LEP.

Hermione walked over to him, and said, "Whose are these?"

Harry ran his fingers over the initials. "James Harrison Potter and Lily Evans Potter."

Hermione gasped. "Oh, my! And look at this one! HJP! That's you!"

On top of the third trunk was a piece of parchment. It was a note.

_Dearest Harry, _The note began, _this trunk was meant for you to have when you entered Hogwarts, and since this hasn't been removed, James and I are dead, so I ask you to take your trunk, and our trunks as well. They contain some things I think you should have._

_The trunks contain several different rooms, including a flat, a library (all of the books are still in the Vault, though), a quidditch pitch, a training hall, and a place to keep any animals you take with you (it is charmed to give the animal the proper food whenever the animal is in need of it). You will figure out the rest of the secrets within upon searching it._

_We will love you always,_

_Your Mother_

Brushing tears away from his eyes, not for the first time that day, Harry had Hermione help him place the trunks in his bag, and they walked up to the next floor.

Before they had quite reached it, however, San Sol stopped.

"Is there a problem?" Harry inquired.

"No. I just wanted to warn you that this is the top floor. Contained within are several magical creatures."

"Several?"

"You'll see."

In the chamber they entered were different landscapes, as if they were outside, and the ceiling had been charmed to look like the sky.

"The animals contained here are as follows: 7 Griffins, 1 Phoenixes, 5 Unicorns, 6 Kneazles, and 43 house-elves."

"HOUSE ELVES?!" Hermione yelled.

"Yes, house elves. If I am not mistaken, Lily Potter wanted to free them, but they begged her not to.

"Can you gather them here?"

"Yes." He pulled out a whistle. He blew on it, but it made no sound. Soon, however, all of the creatures were there.

Harry pulled out his trunk and put his thumb to a picture of a tree, and there was suddenly an open set of double doors in front of him. Harry ushered all of the animals through, and when he closed the door, the door once again became a trunk.

Harry then pushed a picture with a house, and another set of doors appeared. Harry then ushered the House Elves through, and then reverted the trunk back to normal and placed it in his bag.

Harry looked at San Sol. "So we're done?" San Sol nodded, and they left back to Diagon Alley.


	8. Diagon Alley, in High Style

**Title: **Harry Potter and the Council of the Magi 

**Chapter:** Chapter Eight: The Diagon Alley, in High Style

**Author:** King Harrison

**Category: **Action/Adventure

**Sub-Category: **Romance

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP,

**Summary: **Wherein many things are bought.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author Notes: **Sorry this is so short, but I really couldn't think of anything else important to put in here since the next important thing is Harry's birthday­–and that needs it's own chapter.

"_No wonder she doesn't have any friends…"_

_Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Chapter Eight: Diagon Alley, in High Style 

"So, where to first?" Harry asked Hermione."

"Well, Madam Malkin's, since we've both grown since last year."

(A/N they still need regular uniforms and travel robes. The others were auto–fitting training/battle robes)

"OK."

They entered the shop, and found Madam Malkin herself waiting to serve someone.

She came forward, smiling. "Ah Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger. It is always a pleasure­­–"

The door opened, and Harry and Hermione's second least favorite person (Voldemort would always hold the number one position) entered.

Malfoy smirked and turned to Madam Malkin. "I am here to be measured for my new robes this year."

Hermione snorted. "The only part of you that has grown, Malfoy, is your big head."

"And the only part of you that has grown is your buck teeth."

Madam Malkin stepped forward. "Quiet! I will not have fighting in my establishment. I am sorry, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, but I must wait on Mr. Malfoy, here. Fudge passed a new law forcing us to wait first on the wealthiest, and then the others."

Malfoy smirked at them. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Madam, I am well aware of that law. _'As it is stated in the books of Gringotts, the wealthiest waiting wizard and his party must be waited upon first in any store in the United Kingdom…'_ et cetera, et cetera. So, therefore, Hermione and I should be waited upon first."

Malfoy began to laugh. "You are stupider than I thought, Potter! Do you need the Mud­blood to do everything for you? As everyone knows, the Malfoy family is the richest in Europe. The only richer family in the world are the Gates family in America. The only families whose riches even come close are the Blacks, and yes, the Potters."

Harry pointed at a huge leather–bound book on the desk. "Take a look at the book, Malfoy."

Malfoy smirked again and opened the book to the first page. At the top were the words: "The Gringotts book of Wizarding Riches"

The first entry was:

The Combined monetary values of the Pendragon/Le Fey, Merlin/Gryffindor, Potter, Black, and several other small fortunes combined within them. Monetary value: Approximately 345,678,821,541,640,042,507,272,000 Galleons. Headed by Harrison James Potter-Black

The second was:

_The Combined monetary values of the Malefoi, Slytherin, and Riddle fortunes. Monetary value 174,456,845,596,123,985,585,369,000 Galleons. Headed by Thomas Marvolo Riddle and Lucius Caecilius Malfoy_

Malfoy fainted. Pretending not to notice Malfoy, Hermione said to Harry, "I didn't know your name was Harrison."

"I did. I saw my birth certificate once."

Harry turned to Madame Malkin. "May we begin."

Looking furtively at Malfoy, she said, "Of course. You'll be needing regular uniforms, training robes, and vacation robes, so–"

"We already have training robes."

Madame Malkin looked affronted. "Why ever didn't you get them here?"

"They were in my family vault."

Her face softened. "Of course. Now let us begin."

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Hermione exited with robes of a finer quality than usual.

"Next to Flourish and Blotts, then."

Hermione, after gaining Harry's permission, went back and forth between the library in the Vault and Flourish and Blotts, getting every single book that the library didn't have. Then all of the regular Hogwarts books were bought and put into their bags. Just as they were leaving, Harry was bowled over by a gaggle of red–heads.

Harry grinned. "Hello, all. Enjoying your new riches?"

Ron spoke up first. "You bet we are! Harry, I got brand new robes, and this!" Harry gasped as a broom was shoved in his face. Harry read the imprinted _Thunderbolt_ on its handle. "It's the keeper version of the Firebolt. Ginny got a Blizzarbolt, the Chaser version."

Mrs. Weasley stepped forward and gave Harry a hug. Oh, thank you, Harry."

"There's nothing to thank me for! It was my parents and Sirius!"

"Still, thank you!"

They spent the rest of the day getting the other minor supplies and sitting around Quality Quidditch Supplies. To Harry's shock, Hermione asked him to get her a Blizzarbolt.

At Harry's consternated look, Hermione blushed. "I was hoping you'd train me to use it. And then maybe I could be more into Quidditch."

Harry grinned, hugged her, and exclaimed, "That'd be great!"

Then it was time to go back to the Grangers'. Harry said his good–byes and jumped into the Ferrari with Hermione.


	9. The BestEver Birthday

**Title: **Harry Potter and the Council of the Magi 

**Chapter:** Chapter Nine: The Best-Ever Birthday

**Author:** King Harrison

**Category: **Action/Adventure

**Sub-Category: **Romance

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP,

**Summary: **Wherein a party is held.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author Notes: **Chapter Nine is here! RR!

"_A point for your cheek, Potter."_

_Snivellus Snape, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone _(A/N: I bet most of you will like the upcoming scene in this chapter involving Snape. When Hermione invited 'All Hogwarts Professors' to the party, she forgot entirely about Snape. Not very Hermione–like, but then, who likes to think about Snape anyway?)

Chapter Nine: The Best–Ever Birthday 

When they arrived at Elizabeth Lane, Harry and Hermione pretty much went right to sleep, since they had had such an exciting day.

Harry woke up to a bouncing on his bed. He groggily opened his eyes to a mass of curly brown hair.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!"

Harry sat up quickly and put on his glasses, knocking Hermione off the bed. "HEY!"

"Sorry, you startled me, Hermione."

"Duh, that was the point, Harry." Hermione grinned at him. "Here's your present." She held out a Chocolate Frog card.

"You got me **_a_** Chocolate Frog. Wow. Thanks. Of course, at least it's not another organizer…"

Hermione whacked him upside the head with a pillow. "Just look at the card, you nitwit. Besides, this is only a part of your present."

Harry tore open the wrapper and looked at the card. And then dropped it. Harry sat dazed until Hermione whacked him again. The front of the card was a picture of him holding his wand out in a defensive stance. The back read:

Harrison James Potter 

_Harry Potter is one of the most well–known wizards of the age. Harry Potter, called 'The–Boy–Who–Lived' in contrast to his arch–nemisis' He–Who–Must–Not–Be–Named, Harry Potter has defeated You–Know–Who on several occasions. At the age of one, on All Hallows Eve of 1981, You–Know–Who attacked Harry's family in the small village of Godric's Hollow. Harry survived the killing curse, and so earned the aforementioned nickname. Over the years, Harry has also survived You-Know-Who three more times, and killed a basilisk placed in the school by Salazar Slytherin himself. Harry is a Parselmouth, a very uncommon trait in good wizards, and is often said to have a "Saving People Thing." Harry spends much of his spare time roaming the halls of Hogwarts, and has been added to the honored ranks of both 'Tempus Olympus' and the Order of Merlin, First Class, which is to be presented to him upon his return to the school by the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Albus Dumbledore._

"Judging from the _saving people_ thing mentioned in this, I suppose that you did all of this?"

"You bet. The other part of your present is this." She handed him a thick binder. Inside were dozens of Famous Witches and Wizards cards.

"Hermione! These are some of the rarest cards in existence!"

Hermione grinned. "I know. Oh! We need to go over to my parents' mansion." When Harry didn't get up, she added hurriedly "Come on!"

"Er, Hermione, would you mind leaving the room? I don't exactly have pajamas on." Hermione blushed vibrantly and fled towards the door. Before she left, she turned back.

"Wear your robes, Harry. They're the nicest things you have." For the first time, Harry realized that Hermione was dressed up.

When Harry was dressed, they left for the main mansion. Harry heard Hermione muttering the entire way. "Of course, he would need to change! Ooh, that was embarrassing." Harry grinned and put his arm around her shoulder as they walked into the foyer of the main mansion.

"SURPRISE!"

Harry staggered. There were several dozen people in the room and a big banner hung across the ceiling. On it the words 'Happy Birthday Harry' were painted in bright green.

Ron walked over to Harry. "Damn! I owe Fred and George a Galleon now. I betted that you'd have a heart attack."

"I nearly did."

Harry went around the room, greeting the guests, including the entire Weasley clan, even Percy, as well as Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, most of Harry's classmates in Gryffindor, the entire Order of the Phoenix, and, unfortunately, Snape.

When Harry saw Snape, he went over to him. "Hello, Professor Snape, I'm rather surprised to see you here."

Snape sneered at him. "As usual, Potter, craving the attention of everyone around you, just like your father."

Snape suddenly flew back across the room. Everyone in the party stopped and stared. "As usual, _Snivellus_, craving the pity of everyone around you and degrading yourself by attempting to degrade others. Do you know, Snivellus, that this is the only birthday party I've ever had in my life? Of course I would be getting attention. So you can just go back to the cesspit you came from.

"I've had enough of your insults, and if you EVER say that I crave attention, or that my father craved attention, or anything else of the sort, you will receive my full attention, and let me tell you, the result wont be pretty. I pity you, Snape, more even than when I saw that memory of yours."

Harry spun on his heel and walked away from the crumpled form of Snape.

All of the Gryffindors, including Hermione, as well as several members of the Order of the Phoenix clapped Harry on the back. Ron winked at Harry and said, "Good show, mate. Good show."

After a little more talk in an atmosphere that had become infinitely cleaner when Snape disapparated a moment after Harry's outburst, Drs. Granger came over to him and asked, "Which first, Harry? Cake or presents?"

Harry grinned at said loudly, "Let them eat cake!" causing Hermione to giggle madly and Ron to look at him oddly. "Honestly, Ron. Are you totally oblivious to Muggle History? Marie Antoinette of France once said that."

"Bloody hell, mate! You've been spending too much time with Hermione! You sound just like her!"

Harry grinned, but said nothing. After the cake, a monstrous ten-foot long chocolate one in the shape of a lightening bolt, was eaten, everyone got Harry's presents and put them on the table. There were a lot of them.

From Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Harry received two small crystal bottles, one blue and one green. At Harry's inquiry, Moody explained, "These are very rare magical eye drops. The blue one has two drops in it. Put one in each eye, and it will correct your vision problems. The green vial is even more rare. It contains one drop, which I recommend you put in your less dominant eye, and allows the eye to revolve 360 degrees and, when you want to, see through things."

Harry stared at Moody, took off his glasses and administered the drops. Harry could see so much better. He looked at Hermione, and a cloud came over her face. "Look down, Harry, and I'll kill you."

Harry grinned at her, and turned to his next present. It was from Dumbledore. Inside a simply wrapped package was a golden bowl with silver runes around the side, and it was filled with a colorless liquid.

"Professor, is this a pensieve? It looks different than yours."

Dumbledore smiled benignly and said, "It's a newer model. Not only can it store memory, but it can also display its contents at the owner's will, much like a muggle projector. I didn't ever upgrade my own, not entirely trusting the newfangled technology."

"So the liquid stays clear?"

"Oh, no. Mine came as clear as well, but turned silver the first time I put a memory in it. If memory serves me well, although it might not since half of it is in my pensieve, Voldemort's," nearly every wizard present gasped or flinched, "pensieve that he used at school-he wasn't totally bad off-turned a dark green color that quite matches the Killing Curse. Go on, put a memory in. It will show itself if you succeed."

Harry knew exactly which memory to put in. Harry grinned, put his wand to his temple and concentrated on a memory. Harry removed his wand from his temple and saw a glimmering strand of gold. Harry placed the memory inside, and the clear mixture turned golden and a scene began to play on top of the pensieve.

It showed Malfoy being turned into a ferret. Ron began to laugh uproariously.

After a moment, everything calmed down, and Harry took a present from Tonks.

It contained a nice leather wand holder that would look good with Harry's battle, and regular, robes. "So you don't burn a buttock." She whispered teasingly.

"Thanks, Nymphadora!"

Tonks' eyes narrowed. "just joking!" Harry said hastily.

Mrs. Weasley made him some fudge. Bill gave him a fang earring. At Hermione's dubious look, Bill said, "Don't worry. You don't actually have to pierce your ear. It goes in magically and comes out without a hole being left."

"Cool!" Harry immediately put the earring in his right ear.

Fred and George (or was it George and Fred?) gave him a box labled "WEASLEYS' WIZARD WHEEZES."

One of the twins whispered to Harry, "Don't open it until later."

Ron gave Harry a 100-pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans boxes.

Professor McGonagall gave him a pendant that she said could transfigure small objects without using a spell.

Hagrid gave him another package of rock cakes, which Harry mentally told himself to dispose of discreetly.

The Grangers gave him a magical retainer. "Hermione helped us pick it out. Put it in for five minutes every night before bed, and it will fix your teeth and clean them. Not that you need any extra care for your teeth. They are very well taken care of," Drs. Granger told him when he had opened it.

The other professors and members of the Order of the Phoenix gave Harry various dark-detectors (the order) and items pertaining to their subjects (the professors).

After another hour of fun, the guests slowly drifted out, and Harry and Hermione retired to the other mansion.

They sat on a loveseat (A/N: Don't hate me for ruining this, but here's an interesting part!) in the imitation Gryffindor common room.

Hermione smiled at Harry. "So, how'd you like the party?"

"It was wonderful. It really was the first birthday party I ever had."

Hermione's smile turned down. "Your birthday parties should be with your parents."

Harry cupped Hermione's cheek in his hand. "There is no one I would rather spend it with than you, Hermione." Harry felt himself pulling closer to Hermione. Their faces came near to each other, and their lips touched.

"Hem-hem!" 

(A/N–Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…anyway, no, it isn't Umbridge. It's about time I gave you a cliffhanger!)


	10. The Council of the Magi

**Title: **Harry Potter and the Council of the Magi 

**Chapter:** Chapter Ten: The Council of the Magi

**Author:** King Harrison

**Category: **Action/Adventure

**Sub-Category: **Romance

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP,

**Summary: **Wherein an ancient council is brought to order.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author Notes: **Chapter Ten is here! RR!

"_There is no one I'd rather spend it with than you, Hermione."_

–_Harry J. Potter, Harry Potter and the Council of the Magi_

Chapter Ten: The Council of the Magi.

"Hem-hem" 

Harry and Hermione flew apart. "AAAAH!" They looked in the direction of the voice. At the entrance to the room was a venerated old man in long wizarding robes.

Harry warily pulled his wand out and pointed it at the man. "W-who are you?"

The man smiled kindly. "What, you don't recognize me? I'm very famous, you know."

"What is this guy? An older version of Lockhart?" Hermione asked Harry quietly.

The old man burst into laughter. "Lockhart, indeed!" He laughed for a minute more before he calmed down. "No, Hermione, I actually earned my fame–not that I like being famous, you see. Ugh. Stupid people fawning all over you. No, I have been famous for a very long time, Hermione."

"How do you know my name?" Hermione asked.

"Simple. I have watched you since you were a girl. I knew that you would befriend my grandson here."

"Your grandson? What do you mean, old man?"

The man frowned. "Yes, I am quite old. People always used to wonder how I lived so long, so I told them that I learned how to age backwards in time! Ha! As if!"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Merlin!"

"Yes, Hermione, that is odd." Harry said obliviously.

"No, Harry, I mean HE is MERLIN."

Harry laughed. "There's no way. Merlin, even living backwards…" Harry looked at the old man. "Are you Merlin?"

"Please, call me Emrys. Or rather, Hermione, call me Emrys. You should call me grandfather, Harry."

"But–how are you still alive? And you say I'm related to you?"

"Yes, Harry, you are. Now, come with me. All your questions will be answered momentarily."

The man pulled out a wand and threw it on the ground. It suddenly flashed and turned into a staff. The man waved it, and with a _CRACK_ they all disappeared.

They appeared in a grand room in front of a table. Merlin was seated at its head, and other old witches and wizards sat around the rest of it.

"Now, Hermione, tell us what you know about the Hierarchy of Magic."

Hermione, staring around replied rotely, "The first level is Wicken. That is the level of power that any witch or wizard has before he is trained to control it. The rest of the witch or wizards powers are slowly released over time.

The Ordinary Wizarding Levels, if passed, identify a Wicken as a 'Witch' or a 'Wizard.' Even though the terms witch and wizard are used to describe even those who have not yet passed the levels, it is at this point that they earn the title.

"The third level is Magician. Magician's earn their rank upon passing the N.E.W.T.s. Magicians are not much more powerful that witches or wizards, but they are considered to have a higher rank in society.

"The fourth level is Warlock. It is earned with the T.O.A.D test, or Totally Onerous and Difficult test. All members of the Wizengammot and the International Confederation of Wizards have passed this rank.

"The fifth is Sorcerer. The rank is earned by passing the B.L.A.C.A.T. examination, or Byrimus Laiccrys Aennrieus Chixtrel Acterolkt Tequr examination. The words are of the Old Sorcerer's tongue, and I do not know what they stand for. Albus Dumbledore and Thomas Marvolo Riddle are the only two living people to have ever passed this test. Riddle did better even than Dumbledore.

"The sixth, and final, rank is Paladin. It is earned by passing the P.A.L.A.D.O.S. examination. It is not known what the letters stand for. Albus Dumbledore has passed this test, as has Tom Riddle. There is also a rumor of a seventh level of Magic–the Mage, but Merlin is the only person to have theoretically achieved this rank."

"Very good Hermione."

Harry looked puzzled. "I never heard about all of this."

"It's in the sixth year curriculum, Harry."

"Ah."

"Harry, Hermione, before you is the proof of the existence of Mages. We are the Council of the Magi. And I have brought you here to become Mages yourselves.

"How?"

"You have the potential. There are perhaps two or three, or in an extreme case four, people with the potential to become Mages are born in a millenium. One example is the founders of Hogwarts. Godric, Rowena, Helga, and Salazar are all mages."

"Salazar? As in Salazar Slytherin? He's on your team? There's no way I can join with you if he is part of the council."

"Why not, Harry." A new voice said. "What have I done that makes you hate me so?"

"You betrayed Hogwarts! You put a BASILISK in the school–one that almost killed me, I might add. And worse than all that, your HEIR is my archenemy!"

"Now, Harry, you must understand!" This came from another man near Slytherin at the table. "Salazar did not break from the school. It was a ruse to lull a REAL dark wizard into complacency. That basalisk was placed there by me, not him. I put it there hoping that it would die. I did not count on the rats, however.

"No one that is not in this room knows that I actually can speak Parseltongue as well, Harry. I am a beast-speaker. And Salazar really can't help what his heir is doing. They are not the same person."

"Quite right, Godric." said Salazar.

"Now, all of you, we are pressed for time. Harry, Hermione, come here, quickly now." As Harry and Hermione stepped forward, Merlin pulled out a crystal. "Touch this crystal, both of you."

As soon as Harry touched the crystal, pain rushed through him. A million times as bad as the killing curse. And he began to scream…

Harry woke up groggily. There was weight on top of him.

"Urgh. What a dream." He opened his eyes, and then shut them. He opened them again, and he was shocked with what he saw. On top of him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had the physique of a Greek goddess, and her beautiful brown hair flowed down her back.

The woman opened her eyes. "Hello, Harry," she said tiredly.

"W-who are y-you?"

Her eyes flew open angrily. "What do you mean–Harry? You look different."

Harry recognized the voice now. It was Hermione's. "Hermione? So do you!"

They both fled to the bathroom and looked in the large mirror. Harry stood taller even than Bill Weasley. Hermione was nearly as tall. Just like Hermione had the physique of a Greek goddess, so Harry had the physique of a Greek god. His hair was no longer purely black, or messy at all. It had red and gold highlights, and went down to his shoulders.

As Harry stared at his image, an echoing voice, a familiar one, echoed through his mind. _Come to the training room in your trunk at eight o'clock tonight._

"Did you hear that?"

"Yes."

"Hermione, did you have a weird dream last night–"

"–about Merlin and the Council of the Magi? Yes."

"And the pain?"

Hermione shuddered. "Yes. That must be what the Cruciatus feels like."

"No. That pain makes the Cruciatus Curse feel like a bee sting."

"Well, it seems that we have become Mages."

Hermione frowned. "And I didn't even get to take a test!"

"Yes you did, Hermione. The test of pain."


	11. Training

**Title: **Harry Potter and the Council of the Magi 

**Chapter:** Chapter Eleven: Training

**Author:** King Harrison

**Category: **Action/Adventure

**Sub-Category: **Romance

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP,

**Summary: **Wherein training begins.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author Notes: **Chapter Eleve

n is here! R&R!

"_Hem. Hem."_

_-Dolores J. Umbridge, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

_-Ginevra Weasley, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

_-Emrys Merlin, Harry Potter and the Council of the Magi_

Chapter Eleven: Training

"Yes you did. The test of pain."

Hermione looked at Harry for a moment. "Yes, I suppose you're right." When Harry looked like he was about to gloat, she added, "_for once_, that is." They both cracked up laughing.

Hermione suddenly stopped. "Harry! How do we explain our sudden–er–_change_?"

_As Mages, you can alter your own appearance. Just concentrate._ That voice echoed through their heads again. Harry looked in the mirror and concentrated. As Harry watched, his hair shortened and turned black, his eyes lost some luster, his physique dwindled down almost to its original state, and he grew shorter. Hermione went through similar changes.

"Cool! It's like being a metamorphmagus!"

"Yeah!" Hermione replied quietly. "Come on, let's go down to breakfast."

They went over to the main manor and dined with the Doctors Granger. Drs. Granger kept on asking questions like: "How did you like the party?" and "Did you use our gift?"

As the day wore on, Harry and Hermione grew bored. There was nothing on the television. Harry was looking forward to a Japanese Anime called _Inuyasha_, but that didn't come on until five thirty the next morning. (A/N-British Time Zone, but they're watching Cartoon Network)

In a last ditch effort to end his boredom, Harry randomly picked up one of Hermione's books. He groaned when he saw what it was. _Hogwarts, A History_.

At seven fifty, Harry put down the book, finished. Harry stared. The book was the size of about five parts of the Encyclopedia Britannica, and he had read it in half a day. Something was definitely wrong.

"Oh, Harry, are you going to read that, finally?" Hermione asked, appearing suddenly in the room. She had been searching through the Vault Library to find something to do.

"I've finished."

She barked out a laugh. "Oh, Harry, don't be stupid! You couldn't have read it that fast! It took _me_ nearly a week to read it."

"Ask me any question."

Laughing again, Hermione thought for a second. "What was the Incident of 1048?"

"There was no Incident of 1048. The incident of 10_18_, however, was when Slytherin supposedly left the school after a duel with Gryffindor."

Hermione stared. "Harry, that's amazing! The date of the incident isn't mentioned anywhere else, just there. For some reason, no one else put it down. Here's another one." Hermione screwed up her brain in thought.

"What were the founders' middle names?" she asked triumphantly.

"Salazar _Sameail_ Slytherin. Godric didn't have one. Helga _Heleine_ Hufflepuff. Rowena also didn't have one."

"Oh, my god! You really did read it! That's buried deep in the book, on page–"

"6734."

"Yes! And there's no index, either, so you actually did read it. But how?"

You are mages. Your bodies weren't the only things that greatly improved. Come, it is time.

Harry and Hermione jumped. **_I wish he wouldn't do that, _**a voice came into Harry's head.

_Hermione?_

"We can hear each other in our minds!" they both said at the same time.

Come! 

Harry and Hermione moved went up to Harry's trunk and Harry pressed the picture of two crossed wands. A set of double doors appeared. They entered and stopped. Someone was in there, and it wasn't Merlin.

(A/N-Dang! This is far too short for me to make a cliffie!)

"W-who are you?" Hermione asked.

"Ah yes," the man said, smiling, "when you saw me before, it was as an old man. I took that guise so that you wouldn't suspect me to be a death eater or some such." Harry looked at the man. He looked a lot like Harry in his mage-form.

"Yes, you two. If you would please change yourselves back to your regular forms?"

They complied. "Now, the first thing I need to do is explain how things are going to go in here. Every day, you will come in here at the same time. You will stay for ten years. That sounds paradoxical, but time is slowed down here in the trunk. You will return at the exact time you left."

"But, Merlin, if we do this, by the end of the month we'll be three hundred years old!"

"You are mages, and therefore unable to die of old age, sickness, and all the normal mortal failings."

Hermione's eyes shined. "I can come in here and study…"

"Yes, but this only works with the spell I placed in here. You will spend the next month–or rather–three hundred years studying all that is done as a mage. You will learn both practical and theoretical things. You will still go to Hogwarts on September 1, but the learning there will be largely unnecessary.

(A/N-I'm not going to go through their training. God, that'd be long, and I'm not creative enough to come up with three hundred years worth of learning material, thank you very much. It is only the next part that you need to know for the story.)

"Now, the first thing I must do is explain the council. We all have rather specialized power areas. Morgan LeFey–my wife–and I are the most versatile of the group.

"Some of us are specialized into the elements. A Mage who works with water is, of course, titled _Water Elemental Mage_. The same goes for fire, air, and earth. The fifth element is darkness. Not evil, you understand, but chaos. Someone who is learned in this is called a _Dark Mage_. The sixth, and final, element is Light. Those who use it are called _Light Mages_. Someone who can use more than one is called a _Master Elemental_. Someone who can use all six is called an _Elemental Sage_.

"Others of us are specialized into learning. Those who learn are called _Learned Mages_. Then there are those who specialize in Telepathy and Psychic abilities. They are called _Psymages_. Those who are specialized in both are called _Mental Sages_.

"Those learned in the fighting are called _Battle Mages_. Those who study healing are called _Restorers_. Those who specialize in both are called _Body Sages_.

"Those who deal with the soul–and emotions are called _Empathic Mages._ Those who deal with necromancy and dark magic–yes, we do learn dark magic–are called _Necromages_. Those who deal with both are called _Spiritual Sages._

"Those who deal in other areas have no titles. Some have rather weak powers in several areas as well. Anyone who has achieved Sagedom in more than one area are called _Versages_. And someone who achieves Sagedom in all the areas is called a _Master Sage_. I and Morgan are _Versages._ We believe that you two will be able to become _Master Sages._

"Let the training begin!"


	12. On the Hogwarts Express

**Title: **Harry Potter and the Council of the Magi

**Chapter:** Chapter Twelve: On the Hogwarts Express

**Author:** King Harrison

**Category: **Action/Adventure

**Sub-Category: **Romance

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP,

**Summary: **Wherein things are explained and the trip to Hogwarts is made.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author Notes: **Chapter Twelve is here! R&R!

"_Besides, you're saying it wrong. Its Win_gar_dium Levi_o_sa. You have to make the _gar_ nice and long."_

_-Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Chapter Twelve: On the Hogwarts Express

"Come on, Harry! We're going to be late!"

Harry discreetly looked at his watch. 9:30.

"Oh, like we can't just Apparate there!" Harry said exasperatedly.

"Exactly, we can't! The Ministry might notice, not to mention the other students and teachers!" Hermione yelled.

Harry smiled. "Even after three hundred years, you're the same old know-it-all."

"And you're the same old prat!"

Harry leaned over and kissed her. "Let's stop fighting. We need to hurry."

"HARRY!"

Harry just grinned, and lifted his and Hermione's trunks. Hermione took Hedwig and Lily's cages. Lily was the Phoenix who had been in the vault. She hadn't had a name, so Harry chose the most appropriate for such a beautiful bird. As they went out of the mansion that they had 'lived' in for the last 'month,' a few of the servants came over.

"Let me take those for you, sir," the chauffeur said quickly.

"Oh no, you mustn't–" But the servant grabbed the trunks. Two of the maids took the cages. As the chauffeur puffed along, straining to carry the trunks that a puny kid had been able to easily carry, he tried to put up a brave face, but failed.

Harry smiled kindly and took them back. When the chauffeur frowned, Hermione whispered to him, "It's you-know-what." At that, the chauffeur shut his mouth quickly.

_You-Know-What?_

_**He's one of the few servants that know that I'm a witch. He's been serving the family for years and years.**_

Harry packed the trunks in the trunk of the Ferrari, and let Lily and Hedwig out of their cages. "Meet us as King's Cross immediately," he told them, and then put the cages in the trunk as they flew away.

The trip to King's Cross didn't take very long.

When they entered the platform, they were stormed over by a gaggle of well-dressed red-headed people.

"There you are!" Ron exlaimed. "We weren't sure you'd make it in time!"

Hermione looked at him strangely. "What do you mean? Its five to ten."

Mrs. Weasley looked up from coddling Harry. "What do you mean?" She looked at her watch. "My watch says it's almost eleven…and not many people are here yet…FREDERICK AND GEORGE ARTHUR WEASLEY!"

Hermione laughed. "I kind of wondered why you were here already."

But Mrs.Weasley was already yelling at the twins who had accompanied the family to drop off the schoolgoers.

Hermione leaned in to Harry's ear. "She still coddles you! Imagine if she knew that you're at least five times her age!" Harry laughed loudly. Ron looked at them oddly, and Harry realized he'd made a mistake. The laugh he had laughed was not the teenager laugh that he had once had, but the three hundered year-old man's.

After about thirty minutes of chatting and laughing at Fred and George, people began to arrive. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione joined Luna and Neville in taking the compartment at the very back of the train. There, they had a surprise.

Sitting in one of the seats, with his head against the window, was one Professor R. J. Lupin, their old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. As they entered, he looked up, smiling.

Gaping, Harry managed to stutter out, "What are you doing here, Professor?"

"I would tell you to call me Remus, Harry, except that at school, I will be teaching your Advanced Dueling class."

"Ooooh, really?" Hermione asked, in her normal I-want-to-learn voice. "I saw the booklist, and that you wrote one of the books!"

Lupin laughed. "Yes, I wrote it. James and Sirius just goofed off."

As the group chatted and Luna read yet another upside-down copy of the _Quibbler_, the train began to move. Lupin first joined them in a game of exploding snap, and then Harry showed off Lily, who had returned with Hedwig discreetly.

At noon, as usual, the trolley lady came in and, as usual, Harry bought all the snacks. This time, he purposefully chose Chocolate Frogs with rare cards, seeing through the package with his magical eye. Things were going well until about two o'clock.

That was when Malfoy came in. The group had been predicting what would be happening in the classes like Dueling (Lupin refused to tell them), Healing, and Muggle Weaponry and Fighting, when the cabin door slid open.

He smirked when he saw Lupin. "Hello, Potter. Think you're all high and mighty now that you're richer than me–"

Harry interjected quietly. "You and I both know, Malfoy, that the majority of your fortune comes from one Tom Marvolo Riddle. I suppose that you know him as 'My Lord.'"

Malfoy's normally pale face burned red. "That's it, Potter. When students enter their sixth year, they are entitled to duel over such matters as this, but only if there is a professor or a prefect around. Since we have an abundance of prefects, as well as a professor, it's time we settled this, Potter."

Harry stood, looking coldly at Malfoy. "You are quite correct, Malfoy. Now, I'm going to make things a little closer to fair." Harry withdrew his wand from its holster and handed it to Lupin. "I fight wandlessly."

Malfoy sneered. "Fine with me, Potter. Now let us begin."

They both barely nodded their heads at eachother, and Malfoy threw the first spell. "Auros Blast!" he yelled, throwing a strong magical dart at Harry. Harry raised a hand and caught it. He then crushed it in his hand, and it was crushed to dust.

Malfoy stared at Harry warily. Harry cupped his hands to one side, and then pushed forward (A/N – DBZ fans, think Kamehameha Wave) and yelled, "Patronus Blast!"

A blast of white light flew from Harry's hands and threw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle out of the room. They got up shakily, looked furtively at Harry, and then fled as one.

Brushing off his hands, Harry sat back down. "What?" he asked, looking around at the staring looks directed at him.

Lupin looked at him with wide eyes. "What was that ?" Harry sighed, and looked around the room. He knew he could trust the people in this compartment.

_What do you think, 'Mione? Should we tell them?_

_**We owe it to them, Harry. Remember what the children went through with us? And there was only one time that I mistrusted Lupin…**_

_I'll tell them._

Good.

Harry stood up, closed the windows and compartment door, retrieved his wand from Lupin, and said an incantation. "Orbus Quietus." Suddenly all the noise from other compartments became silent.

"What I'm about to tell you will be hard for you all to believe. Well, Luna will probably find it easy. Oh, Luna, look in the northern Himalayas for the Crumple-Horned-Snorkack." Luna stared at him for a moment. "Anyway, it all began on my birthday…" and so Harry told them everything.

"So, you're both more than three hundred years old?

Harry and Hermoine nodded.

"There's one more thing, Ron." Hermione looked at him sadly.

Harry took over for her. "Ron, I know that you, er, _like_ Hermione, and–"

Ron laughed. "Did you think that too? Oh, bloody hell! Sorry, Hermione, I don't have a crush on _you_! I have one on–" Ron stopped, and Harry noticed that he looked quickly at Luna, who was still staring at Harry.

"Well, anyway," Hermione continued, "Harry and I are married."

Their jaws dropped. Professor Lupin stared at them. "YOU WHAT!"

"We're married. Merlin performed the ceremony. In a wizarding community, a Warlock or higher has to perform the ceremony. A mage is a LOT higher than a Warlock."

When they finally stopped staring, Ron suddenly grinned. "So, can you show us some Mage-magic?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry grinned. They both snapped their fingers, and suddenly instead of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger sat Master Sages Harrison and Hermione Potter. They quickly turned back. "Cool!" Ron exlaimed.

The rest of the trip was spent with the people in the compartment asking endless questions. As Hogsmeade Station came into sight, Ron asked one more question. "Are you going to tell Dumbledore about this?"

Harry grinned. "Sort of. I wont tell him right out. I'll just let him guess."

A/N – Next Chapter: The Sorting Hat has a new song! I actually made this one up. It's in the regular style, and it isn't fifth year's like I've seen in other stories)

A/N-This chapter has been revamped a little. Some bolds and italics didn't show up, and I also want to point something out. When Hermione thinks 'the children' she is talking about Lupin, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna. Remember, Harry and Hermione are 300 years old. They didn't have children yet, since they were too busy with training.

Review please!

It's right over here!


	13. Yet Another Sorting Ceremony

**Title: **Harry Potter and the Council of the Magi 

**Chapter:** Chapter Thirteen: Yet Another Sorting Ceremony

**Author:** King Harrison

**Category: **Action/Adventure

**Sub-Category: **Romance

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP,

**Summary: **Wherein a sorting occurs-strange occurances, as well.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author Notes: **Chapter Thirteen is here! R&R! Also, I'd like to clear a few things up. First-Harry and Hermione both still look young in their Mage forms. If you'll remember that when they entered the trunk, Merlin was young. Same thing applies here. Second-Voldemort isn't going to be run-of-the-mill for Harry and Hermione. I don't remember if Merlin told you this or not, but Dumbledore and Voldemort both have the _potential_ to become mages, but because of Voldemort, Dumbledore was never able to.

"A thousand years and more ago/when I was newly sewn/there lived four wizards of renown/whose names are still well known."

_-The Sorting Hat, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

_(A/N-Argh! I'm running out of quotes!)_

Chapter Thirteen: Yet Another Sorting Ceremony

Once the train arrived in the station, Harry and the others quickly got off the train.

As they got into the carriages, Ron frowned. "Why can't I see the thestrals?"

Hermione answered that for him. "You were knocked out and gibberish."

"Oh, yeah." (A/N – This part here is to leave open an entry for Sirius back into the world-_if_ I decide to bring him back. I'm not sure yet.)

During the trip, Neville, Lupin, and Ginny had had to get into another carriage. They quickly rejoined the group on the front lawn of Hogwarts.

The group walked quickly inside, anticipating the feast and the Sorting. They were surprised not to find Peeves creating havoc. But no, there he was. He flew up to Harry and Hermione and gave them a bow. At their startled look, he whispered, "Even poltergeists give the due respect to mages."

Harry's blood ran cold. How did Peeves know? "We sense the balance of power…" He whispered again as he flew away, cackling maniacally as usual.

Inside, the Great Hall was as bustling and beautiful as usual. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny quickly found a seat together at the Gryffindor table. Luna skirted off to the Ravenclaw table, and Lupin went quickly us to sit next to Mcgonagall's chair. As Lupin strode away, Harry noticed for the first time that he actually looked healthy.

And then it hit him. The Silver Roses. Lupin was free of his transformations. Harry couldn't help but feel giddy about it.

Suddenly, the doors to the hall burst open, and McGonagall strode in with an even more pitiful looking group than usual. As the First Years filed in, the Sorting Hat, sitting on a stool in front of the Head Table, began to sing.

Oh, I know that you new students

Think that a test you'll have to pass.

But a test it shall not ever be;

It's just a look into your past.

All those many years ago,

I was not this worn or frayed.

I was put on a great wizard's head

When I was newly made.

That wizard was but one of four

Who upon this world imprinted

Upon the minds of the young ones

Knowledge so newly minted.

They set to work to raise a school

To teach of magic power.

They worked together and in the end,

Made a school that lasts unto this hour.

The most couragous of the lot,

The great lord Gryffindor.

I know him to be most certainly

The bravest of the four.

And of course the smart one,

Whose mind surpassed the rest.

Lady Ravenclaw's intelligence

Was always rated best.

And then there was the sweet one,

The caring Hufflepuff.

But whenever she got angry,

She sure could showe her stuff.

And so their flower blossomed,

Their school gained much prestige.

But tensions grew and worries, too,

And they all felt ill at ease.

Ties that once had bound them,

Fell apart and they did fight

Over who would control their school,

Over who could win the plight.

Then the instigator left the school,

And was ne'er seen again.

But even after Slytherin was gone,

The broken ties they could not mend.

Now, after a thousand years

The rivalries still stand.

And the behaviors for that rotten cause

Are in need of reprimand.

Now that I have warned you,

I hope you understand.

Now I will get back on track,

As you would soon demand.

So which of the four great wizards,

Might you be the most like?

Here I decide to end my song,

So Minerva, take the mike!

"Andrews, Michael"

The first boy came boldy up to the stool and shoved the hat on his head. Within a second, it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Artemis, Amelia" was sorted into Hufflepuff, "Bilinor, Alex" went to Slytherin. "Bones, Sarah" was sorted into Hufflepuff and "Borington, Perry" was a Ravenclaw.

Gene Carmichael was sorted into Ravenclaw, and Robert Corin became a Slytherin. Harry was beginning to worry, since no one had yet made Gryffindor. But his fears were assuaged when Mcgonagall called out, "Creevy, Erik."

It was _another_ Creevy boy, but at least Harry could be sure he would be in Gryffindor like his brothers. He was sorted into Gryffindor as expected. Darren Dole became Gryffindor number two, but Hermila Ermil joined the ranks of Slytherin. Richard Ezekiel was applauded into Gryffindor house soon afterward, and Thomas Forrester entered Ravenclaw.

William Garrison was sorted into Slytherin and then a pair of twins named Paul and Romulus Harrison were sorted into Hufflepuff. James Kerry (A/N-NO RELATION TO JOHN KERRY) was sent into Gryffindor.

Sybil Longbottom went to Hufflepuff. "My cousin," Neville whispered to them. Carrie Nortemus joined the Gryffindors, and Scott Orson was sent to Ravenclaw. Then a set of triplets with the last name Pearson were called up, one at a time. Harry Pearson went to Gryffindor, James Pearson went to Hufflepuff, and Lily Pearson went to Ravenclaw.

Hermione giggled. "You know who _they_ are named for!"

Harry payed her no heed as he watched the Sorting continue. The last five went through quickly; Minerva Puckle in Ravenclaw, Queensley Shacklebolt and Morville Thompson in Gryffindor, Alex Xandrim in Ravenclaw, and Ursa Zabini in Slytherin.

Professor Mcgonagall rolled up her roll of parchment and carried off the stool and hat. Dumbledore smiled at them and said loudly, "Dig in!"

After the clamor and noise of the meal died down, everyone looked expectantly at Dumbledore. They knew that he would have things to tell them (nothing Harry and Hermione didn't already know).

Dumbledore finally rose. "I have a few start of term announcements. First, do to the war that is upon us, several classes have been added to your curriculum. We have welcomed Remus Lupin back to our ranks as the Dueling professor." At the clamor that rose from his announcement, Dumbledore spoke reassuringly. "You have no reason to worry. Professor Lupin will be constantly under the influence of the Essence of the Silver Rose, which, as those of you who actually study know, is the one thing that fully stops the werewolf transformation.

"Also, Madame Pompfrey will be using her spare time to teach Magical and Muggle methods of healing. Professor Syrme will be teaching the art of Muggle Weaponry and Fighting."

Harry and Hermione quickly scanned the table. Near the center, next to Lupin, was a familiar man. **_MERLIN!_** They both thought at him in unison.

He winked at them._ Quiet, you two. I will explain later._

Huffing, they listened to the rest of Dumbledore's speech. "The position of Defense Against the Dark Arts, I am afraid, has not been filled as of yet. But do not worry, I have a candidate that may take the position in the next several days. For first through fifth years, and those few of you who managed to get the Oustanding required to take History of Magic, Professor Binns has, I am happy to say, moved on. Replacing him will be My brother Aberforth Dumbledore.

"As it is, Professor Trelawney, while still remaining at Hogwarts, has decided not to reaccept her position, stating that 'The Fates have warned her' not to. Our centaur friend has also left us, and taking their place will be Phoebe Halliwell.

There was a VERY inthusiastic applause to this. People had _hated_ Trelawney almost as much as Snape. For Binns, no one had really cared.

The woman seated two seats down from the empty chair for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher smiled. Next to her was an empty seat that he supposed was for Aberforth Dumbledore.

"On to business, then. As usual the Forbidden Forest is, as it's name suggests, _forbidden_. There are several people here who have never obeyed that particular rule, though, so if you absolutely _must_, talk to Misters Potter and Weasley and Miss Granger at the Gryffindor table." A laugh arose from most of the people, even Mcgonagall. "Mr. Filch has expanded his list _again_ to include anything made, endorsed, or created by Misters Fred and George Weasley and their company _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_. The list is, as usual, available in his office.

"I ask you all to put down your animosities this year, children. The world may just depend on your cooperation. On a final note, two people from each house will join in patrolling the halls of the castle. This is a precautionary measure because no matter what anyone else tells you, Hogwarts is _not_ impenetrable. It is the safest place you can possibly be, but _nothing_ is _ever_ impossible. Now, a lesson for you all before you leave.

A wise man once said, "Cogito, Ergo Suum. Translated into english, it means: I think, therefore I am. Remember that the two most important things are your mind and your heart. They can get you out of anything. Goodnight."

As usual, the Prefects rounded up the first years. Harry, however, took control of the first years on accident. He walked slightly ahead, and the children all ran to catch up. Hermione sighed and Ron laughed.

Harry entertained their questions when they pertained to Hogwarts. When they mentioned him, he turned their questions away.

On the sixth floor, they ran into Peeves. Peeves gave Harry another wink and a florid bow. After he had left the area (probably to terrorize the children not under a mage's protection), Harry warned them. "You need to watch out for him. He'll play any trick on you he can. I only know four people in the school that he obeys. Professor Dumbledore, the Bloody Baron, Hermione there, and me.":

"He seemed pretty nice." Little Queensley Shacklebolt said quietly.

Harry smiled. "You're Kingsley's daugher?" She nodded. Harry chuckled. "Let me just put it this way. You don't want to meet _him_ down a dark corridor, especially when you're lost."

They arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione questioningly. They shrugged. "We missed the Prefects' meeting, remember?"

Harry nodded. The Fat Lady spoke. "Y–"

"I know, no password, no admittance."

She smiled. "Not at all, Mr. Potter. The password is 'Cogito, Ergo Sum." Seeing his consternation, she smiled. "Ghosts aren't the only ones that can sense the magical balance. Don't worry. We wont tell." The few people who heard her looked confused and unknowing, so Harry didn't place a forgetting spell on them.

Harry sighed. It would be a long year indeed.

A/N-Review, please! Also, if anyone can give me any more good quotes, please do. I'm resorting to my own fic and sorting hat songs. The next one will be both.

Also, if you can, in addition to reviewing, send me an e-mail at – whenever I try to look at _your_ emails, my email wont let me use the adresses shown, and I like to reply to reviews in other ways than just in the chapter. If you do it this way, make the subject: Magi Review

Thanx muchly!


	14. The New Defense Against the Dark Arts In...

**Title: **Harry Potter and the Council of the Magi 

**Chapter:** Chapter Fourteen: Defense Against the Dark Arts Instructor

**Author:** King Harrison

**Category: **Action/Adventure

**Sub-Category: **Romance

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP,

**Summary: **Wherein a staff appointment is made.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author Notes: **Here's another one! RnR!

"Minerva, take the mike!" 

_-The Sorting Hat, Harry Potter and the Council of the Magi._

Chapter Fourteen: Defense Against the Dark Arts Instructor

The whole of Gryffindor house woke up to the sound of clashing blades. Startled, most of them ran down in their pajamas to see the commotion. Some quickly dressed and followed. Most grumbled about how it was six o'clock in the morning and wondered who the hell was making that racket at such an ungodly hour.

What they found surprised them. Two figures, clad in simple trousers and t-shirts, were blurring through the air at surprising speeds, feinting, swiping, blocking, and pretty much clanging.

After a few minutes of the astonished staring, the two stopped and looked around guiltily. Harry swore and muttered, "Forgot the silencing charm! Stupid me!"

Hermione muttered right back. "I forgot, too, you nitwit."

Queensley Shacklebolt was the first to step forward. "W-what were you two doing?"

"We were dueling in the muggle manner. We practiced over the summer holidays, knowing that we would have a class this year about it," Harry explained calmly. While not exactly a lie (they _had_ trained over the "summer," and had known that they would have the class, but they still left a lot out), it wasn't exactly the whole truth either.

After a few moments of questioning, a voice rang throughout the room. "Everyone, get back to your dormitories and prepare for your first day. Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, you stay here." It was McGonagall. Glancing meaningfully at Hermione, Harry asked, "What's the problem professor?"

McGonagall's frown lessened. "I just wanted to point out that the charm on the tower notified me immediately when you began to fight, sensing battle occuring. I also heard you through another charm. There's something else, too. You two won't be living in your dormitories this year. Your posessions are being moved as we speak, and your beds are being removed.

"You will sleep in the quarters of the Tempus Olympus." McGonagall looked at them expectantly.

Cottoning on, Harry asked a question. "What exactly _is_ Tempus Olympus?"

McGonagall actually smiled. "It is a mix of Latin and Greek language and mythology. Olympus was the home of the ancient Greek Gods, and _Tempus_ is 'time' in Latin. It has been quite dormant for many years, but the Headmaster recreated it for you. Come."

McGonagall led them to the girls' staircase. As she was about to ascend, she turned. "Oh yes, Potter, you can't go up–"

Harry grinned and pulled out his wand. He waved it at his feet and said, "Mobilius."

McGonagall frowned. "That's _one_ way to do it." Harry was floating several inches off of the ground.

Hermione suddenly stepped forward. "Hang on a second." She went to the bottom of the stairs and yelled up, "Attention! Code Red Four-Zero! Code Red Four-Zero!" There were several screams and the sounds of doors slamming.

Harry looked at her questioningly. She laughed. "It's the code we use if a guy is ever going to go up the stairs. They all ran to their bedrooms so you wouldn't see anything."

They quickly went up the stairs to the end, which was a blank wall. McGonagall said curtly, "Minerva Mathilda McGonagall." The wall opened. "The same will happen if you say your names. There are nine other entrances to this place, at the staircases in all four houses, in the staff hallway, and on the second floor."

McGonagall led them in through the door, and Harry and Hermione gasped. The founders had _not_ told them about this place. A voice entered their minds. _Of course not. We wanted you to see it for yourselves._ The voice belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. Or rather, Rowena Gryffindor. Few people knew it, but they had married centuries before. (A/N-The male heirs were named Gryffindor, and the females Ravenclaw. Harry is the heir to Gryffindor, and Hermione is the Heir to Ravenclaw.)

The grand room that they had entered was humongous. They saw how it reached the Ravenclaw Tower and the Slytherin and Hufflepuff dungeons. It was big enough for it to be quite plausible.

"Professor, Gryffindor Tower is, as it's name states, at the top of a tower. How is it that this humongous dome room does not show when one looks at the castle?"

McGonagall's simple answer was, "Magic."

Harry laughed. McGonagall showed them to the center of the room, where a large column, easily a hundred yards in radius, towered above them. On either side was a door, on the other side of which lay two bedrooms. One was decorated for a male inhabitant, and the other for a female one.

At the other side of the rooms from the doors was a door connecting the two. "This is where you are to sleep. Now, there is one more matter to discuss."

Harry looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. Somehow, McGonagall smiled again. "As you know, Albus has yet to procure a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He stated at the feast that he had a candidate in mind. He has one, or rather, _two_. Albus wants to offer the position to the two of you, knowing that your experience, Harry, and you're knowledge, Hermione, would allow you to teach the class.

"_If_ you accept, you will be on a very odd schedule. You will spend the day as a student, and then you will use these," Mcgonagall showed them two time-turners, "to take you back a day, at which point you will spend two days as a teacher. Then, after the two days are up, you shall go back one and be a student for two days.

"These time-turners are rather special, because they are already scheduled to take you back at midnight and put you in the proper bed-for you will have rooms in the staff chambers as well. You will have to stick to the curriculum asigned this year, because the students have already bought their books, but you may improvise somewhat. Do you accept?"

Harry waved his hand at McGonagall, and she froze.

Harry turned to Hermione. "What do you think?"

She smiled. "Duh, yes!"

Harry chuckled. "You want to be a teacher when you grow up, right?"

Hermione smacked him on the arm. "She will expect us to ask her about the extra time spent-if we will lose a year off our lives and whatnot."

"Then we'll ask her." Harry waved his arm again. "What about the extra time we spend?"

McGonagall frowned. "Why, you will age half as fast. It's part of the time turner's effect."

Harry nodded. "I accept."

Hermione 'thought about it' for a moment and then asked, "Will there be any limitations on us?"

"Not when you are a teacher that day."

"Then I accept as well."

She smiled again. For the third time that day, McGonagall had smiled. "Oh, yes. You must call us by our first names now, unless you are in class. You already know Albus, Remus, and my first names. The other members of the staff's names are: Filius Flitwick, Phoebe Halliwell, Aera Hooch, Severus Snape, Rosie Sprout, Andrea Sinistra, Signus Vector, Aberforth Dumbledore, Poppy Pomphrey, Nilrem Syrme, and I think that's it. You might as well go down to breakfast. You're other selves might be there already. I saw them about five minutes before I came up here."

Hermione gasped. "You already_ knew_ that we would accept!"

Four the fourth time that day, Minerva smiled. "Of course. The door to the second floor is right over there." After she pointed, Minerva left through another door, presumably into the Staff quarters. Right before the wall/door shut, she turned around and said to them, "I won't be able to get back in here, by the way. Albus insisted on it."

The door shut behind her, and Harry and Hermione left for the second floor. As soon as they stepped out, they almost ran into two people dressed in blue robes. It was _themselves_.

The other Harry (A/N-from now on, the teachers will be 'Professor Potter' and 'Professor Granger,' and the other two will remain the same) smiled at them. "Want to walk down together?"

Harry laughed, and the four of them walked slowly toward the Great Hall.


	15. A Slytherin Apart

**Title: **Harry Potter and the Council of the Magi 

**Chapter:** Chapter Fifteen: A Slytherin Apart

**Author:** King Harrison

**Category: **Action/Adventure

**Sub-Category: **Romance

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP,

**Summary: **Wherein Harry is _still_ bored in class-just for a different reason, and a surprising friend is made.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Also, this chapter includes some reference to an idea created and/or used by Orson Scott Card in his 'Ender Wiggin' series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author Notes: **I would just like to point out that while Harry and Hermione are in class, they will still act like it's all new to them. Harry will _seem_ to have occasional problems-but he is going to be quite a bit like Hermione this year. _Read and Review!_

"I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. Who are you?" 

_-Hermione Jane Granger, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Chapter Fifteen: A Slytherin Apart

The doors to the Great Hall flew open, and a great many inside gasped. Four people entered the room. Two of them were in Hogwarts uniforms, but the other two wore royal blue robes. What made the people within gasp was the fact that they were matching pairs. Harry Potter in black and Harry Potter in blue. Hermione Granger in black and Hermione Granger in blue.

Severus Snape was the first to speak. "What is the meaning of this, Potter? I think I'll take twenty points off of Gryffindor for using what is obviously an illegal–"

Professor Potter smiled. "Take them off all you like, Severus. I'll just give them back." As Snape began to splutter, the two clad in blue went up to the staff table and sat down in the two vacant seats next to Dumbledore. The other two sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Ron leaned over and asked quietly, "What's going on?"

Hermione laughed. "No need to be quiet, Ron! Harry and I are teachers now." Hermione pulled out her time-turner. "The two of us up there have already gone through today once. We are on our first time, so we will be doing the day over, as teachers, tomorrow. It's actually quite nice, because no matter what, one of the two groups will have already gone through the day once and we'll be prepared for anything."

Ginny looked flabbergastedly at them. "You two are teachers? So you can give detentions and take points off and–"

"Yes, yes." Hermione interrupted her. "We can-at least when we are teachers. Actually, we can do it all the time, since we're part of the Tempus Olympus."

"The what?" Ron aked them, clueless as usual. Hermione briefly explained it to the group.

"Cool!" was pretty much the unanimous reply of Gryffindor house.

At the end of breakfast, Dumbledore rose. "Attention, everyone. As I told you last night, the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts had not yet been filled. But now it has. May I welcome Proffesors Potter and Granger." There was thunderous applause from Gryffindor, a smatter from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and evil glares from the Slytherins.

"Now, all of you are probably wondering why I hired students as teachers." There was a murmur of assent. "It's quite simple. Can anyone here truly say that they know more about defending themselves from the Dark Arts than Harry Potter does? I didn't think so. And if anyone here can truly say that they are smarter than Hermione Granger, speak now. Once again, I didn't think so." He ignored Malfoy, who had just been saying that he was better than both Harry and Hermione.

"And you will notice that I have _both_ of them, not just one person, as the teacher. Now, off to class after Professor Mcgonagall hands out schedules."

The first class on the list was Defense Against the Dark Arts. All classes that year were to be with all four houses, so Harry figured on meeting Malfoy, who, although evil, was ranked third in the class; right behind Harry and Hermione.

They were the first to arrive, using passages not even on the Marauders' Map. After the rest of the class, minus Malfoy, had filed in, Professors Potter and Granger entered the room.

When the bell rang, Professor Granger began speaking. "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts cl–"

The door opened and Malfoy strode in, sneering at Professor Potter and Professor Granger. "Ah, yes, Mr. Malfoy." Professor Potter turned to the class. "Anyone who is late to this class will receive a five-point reduction from their house. After five times, it will be ten points, and after the tenth time, it will be twenty points and a detention. This applies to _everyone_. I don't care if you have a note. _Do. Not. Be. Late._ The things you will learn here are more important that frivolity. Mr. Malfoy, seeing as this is the first day, I _will_ accept a note from you, if you have one."

"So what if I don't?"

"Then five points will be taken from Slytherin."

Malfoy turned red. "Potter, you have no right–"

"I have every right, Mr. Malfoy. Also, I would normally ask you not to call us 'Professor,' but seeing as we have another Harry and Hermione in this class, it will have to do. And since it will have to do, I expect _no one_ to call us anything but Professor. If you continue to break _that_ rule, it will land you in serious trouble, because I do not have time for your idiosyntric and imbicilic disregard for the rules just because your father has bribed half of the ministry."

Still angry, Malfoy sat down. Professor Granger began to talk. "Now, as I was saying, Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. This year you will primarily be learning the Dark Arts themselves, so that you can defend against them properly. If anyone in this class is found using these spells outside of this class, he will receive a two-hundred point deduction from his house, a month of detentions, and suspension or expulsion if I can manage it. And let me tell you, I will probably manage it."

"Actually, if you gain Professor Lupin's permission, you may use them in his class as well. But under no other circumstances." Professor Potter smiled at them. "On a slightly lighter and less foreboding note, let's begin with our first lesson. All of you know what the Dark Arts are, so I will demonstrate an example." He raised his wand and then spun it in a small circle in the air. "Tempus Fugit!"

Professor Potter slowly walked to the back of the room, paying no attention to the seemingly frozen faces of his class. Once he had reached the back row of desks, he ended the spell. Everyone stared at the spot he had been in in confusion. "I'm right here," he told them. They spun around to see him. Professor Potter walked back up to the front of the room.

"The spell I just used, class, was 'Tempus Fugit.' Translated into English, it literally means 'Time Flies.' When under the spell, everything you do takes a period of time equal to approximately two milliseconds. If you stayed under it for thirty years, it would still only take two milliseconds. As with all forms of Dark Magic, there is a downside. For every second you are under the influence of the spell, your _inner_ body ages 100 times more than normal. If you stayed under it for a week, you would cut two years out of your lifespan. While you would not _appear_ to age, you would age all the same.

"That, plus the fact of how much devastation it can cause, is the reason that the spell has been deemed illegal. If it weren't for that fact, the spell could theoretically be used for such things as surgery, Auror and fire station deployment, and anything that could help someone by speeding up time. Now, normally Hogwarts has, as part of it's wards, a slowing field that slows down a Tempus Fugit user to normal speeds. It was lifted for today's purpose, and will be replaced at the end of this class period.

"You may all attempt to learn this spell during this block because in many cases, the only way to defeat Dark Magic is to use Dark Magic. You know, fight fire with fire and all that."

So the class set to work on learning the spell. At the end of the class, Professor Potter spoke to them all. "Remember that as a minor, you cannot be prosecuted for the use of this spell. But once you turn seventeen, the use of the spell is punishable by twenty to forty years in Azkaban. Class dismissed." The bell rang at exactly that moment.

Professor Granger smiled. "We did well today. Almost everyone learned the spell."

"Yes, but Malfoy took to it _far_ too well."

"I know."

-

Harry and Hermione hurried to their next class. It was Transfiguration, and Harry was planning on giving Minerva a heart attack.

When Minerva entered the classroom, she quickly picked up their homework from the holiday. There hadn't been any in Defense Against the Dark Arts, since Umbridge had 'left' early. More like 'had been sacked.'

Minerva quickly put them to reviewing switching spells while she graded their papers. About thirty minutes later, she called out, "Mr. Potter. Come here please."

Harry stood up, walked up to her desk, and looked at her questioningly. "Mr. Potter. Did you write this paper?" She showed him the paper he had wrote that summer for her class.

"Yes."

"Exactly how much help did you have from Hermione Granger?"

"None whatsoever."

She sighed. "_That_, I find hard to believe."

Harry smiled. "It's true."

She glared at him. "Ok, then if you really wrote this on your own, you can explain _Merlinus Theoraticus_ and it's revelancy to Transfiguration and, more specifically, the Animagus Transformation."

"Certainly," Harry quipped. "In _Philoticus Theoraticus_, Merlin stated that a person's form is held together by their most inner self-what he called a _aiúa._ An _aiúa_ is actually an immensely strong _philote_. A _philote_ is an infinitismal piece of matter, so small that it fits only in a geometric point, and everything in the universe is made of them.

"The _aiúas_, as I said, are immensely strong _philotes_, some of which are not really all that strong and control base creatures like dogs and cats. Some _aiúas_ are stronger still and are the basis for creatures such as Kneazles and Owls. Even sronger ones are the basis for intelligent creatures such as lesser dragons and humans. The strongest _aiúas_ of all are in the higher order of dragons, other intelligent magical creatures, and witches and wizards. The magical potential of each witch or wizard is determined by the strength of his _aiúa_.

"The revelence of the _philotes, aiúas, and _the _Philoticus Theoraticus_ to the Animagus Transformation is simple. Merlin said that the _aiúas_ specifically control the form of the creature they control. Therefore, with training, one can usually force the _aiúa_ in one's body to transform into another creature. Most witches and wizards can only do this with one animal that they are familiar with, but some few are able to do it with many."

(A/N-This is the thing I mentioned that had to do with Orson Scott Card. Above)

McGonagall stared. "V-very good Harry!" She marked a 100 and an Outstanding on the paper. "Fifteen points to Gryffindor for such an excellent paper!"

Harry grinned. "Thank you, Minerva." He turned around, returned to his seat, and continued transforming the items on his desk.

At the end of the class, Minerva returned the papers, and Ron stared at Harry's. "How did you manage that?" he asked, flabbergasted.

"Three-hundred years of practice."

Hermione left Harry and Ron as they left the classroom. "It will be so much more interesting in History of Magic without Professor Binns."

Harry retorded smugly, "It will be a lot less fake now that Trelawney is gone!"

Hermione huffed and walked away. Harry and Ron laughed as they ascended to the North Tower and the Divination classroom.

When they entered the room, they found it much different than it had been before. The fire and puffy chairs were gone. The circular tables were still there, but the chairs around them were wooden with cushions. At the front of the room, in front of the teachers desk was a pedistal and a lone book.

Harry gasped as he saw it. "The Halliwell magic book!" he exclaimed. A voice then came from behind him.

"You recognize it then?" Harry and Ron spun around. It was Phoebe Halliwell. "The book. You recognize it?"

"Of course," Harry responded. "That is one of the most thorough and valuable book about American magic in existance!"

Phoebe smiled. "Yes. It has been in my family for generations. It has a special purpose today. Everyone in the class must attempt to touch it. Anyone who cannot will be expelled from the class."

"Seems plausible. You don't want anyone evil in your class, and the only true way to test it is to have them try to touch the book that repels evil."

Phoebe laughed. "You sure know a lot about it for a boy of you're years."

Harry face became blank. "Not really."

Phoebe frowned and touched him on the shoulder. She froze for several moments, flinching as if she were seeing something strange. She murmured to him quietly, "I suppose someone with a life like yours would know about it." She winked at him and mouthed, 'Mage.'

"So," she said, now businesslike, "why don't you two go ahead and attempt to touch it."

Ron touched it first. It didn't fly away like it would if he was evil. Harry walked near it, and it suddenly leaped, but not away. It flew strait into his arms.

Phoebe laughed. "I think it likes you!"

A drawling voice spoke up from behind him as he set the book back on the pedestal. "Well, that will be the only girlfriend you'll ever get, Potter."

"Haven't you learned your lesson yet, Malfoy?"

"You can't attack me at school, Potter."

"No, but I can suspend you, take points off your house, and give you detention. Not to mention revoke your status as prefect."

Malfoy blanched and stepped forward to touch the book. It leapt away, landing on the desk.

Phoebe rounded on him. "Out, Mr. Malfoy. Now. The book has rejected you!"

Angrily, Malfoy gathered his things and stormed out. The book accepted everyone else but Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. Phoebe sent them from the class as well.

Harry was surprised to find Blaise Zabini still in the class. He had never actually talked to the boy, but he had assumed that he, as a Slytherin, was evil. Harry, Ron, Neville, and Zabini ended up at the same table, no one wanting the lone Slytherin at their table. Harry nearly had to threaten Ron and Neville to accept him at the table.

Zabini looked nervously at them.

Harry laughed. "Don't worry, Zabini. We wont bite. They might try, but they wont succeed."

Zabini looked at him in confusion. "Why are you being nice to me? I'm a mangy, evil Slytherin." He said the last part quite sarcastically.

"It's simple. The book said you weren't evil. I decided to give you a chance, since I can truly say that I know a Slytherin who turned out quite good."

"Right. Nearly every Slytherin since Salazar himself has been considered evil." Harry looked at him pityingly, and decided to take a chance. Although he could easily erase it later, he decided to tell him.

"Blaise, Salazar Slytherin was not evil. He was far from it. His leaving the school was a ruse against the dark wizard Mordred Le Fey Pandragon."

Blaise looked at him in consternation. Harry waved his hand at the others in the room and they froze. As he began to tell his story, he was surprised to hear Phoebe Halliwell's voice.

"You should know that you can't freeze a good American witch, Harry. As long as you are using my sister's power, read up on it."

Harry grinned sheepishly. "I forgot. I'm not used to having American witches around."

"Hurry up, then. Freezing them doesn't stop time, you know."

Harry quickly outlined his story to Blaise. He stared for a moment, and then smiled. "Cool! A mage! I've heard a lot about them!"

Harry was suddenly interrupted. _He's Dumbledore's third chance._ It was Merlin

_**What?**_

Albus Dumbledore has the potential to become a mage. But mages must come in pairs. Dumbledore's first matchup was Grindewald. Because Grindewald was evil, we could not allow either of them to enter our ranks. The same thing occurred with Tom Riddle. Every good person with the potential has three chances for his pairup to be good. Blaise is Dumbledore's third. We originally disregarded him after he was sorted into Slytherin, on Salazar's insistance that his house had degraded too far. I know see that this boy might well be a good match for Dumbledore.

**_So _he_ gets to be a mage, but my friends don't?_** Merlin didn't reply, but Harry sensed him laughing.

Phoebe's impatient voice broke in. "Can we resume class now?"

Harry turned to her. "Sorry. Of course."

After a moment, Phoebe threw up her hands. "I can't unfreeze them, you know. I'm not Piper."

Harry blushed. "Sorry. He waved his hand again, and the class went on, only to have the bell ring a minute later.

As they filed out in confusion, Phoebe mumbled something that sounded like, "Took him an hour to explain it! I'd've taken five minutes."

Harry winked at her, and she stormed away.

Luch was a completely uninteresting affair, except for one fact. About halfway through, Professors Potter and Granger stopped at the table and handed Harry a small golden quaffle.

Everyone at the table stared at it. "Way to go, Harry!" Ron congratulated him.

Professor Potter smiled and gave him something else-his firebolt. Harry grinned and banished it back to his bedroom.

Before Professor Potter could leave, Harry stopped him. "Why did _you_ give me the Captains Quaffle? I thought that was the duty of the Head of House."

"Minerva gave us that position. She wanted to take it easy this year. As she put it: 'It will be quite relaxing not to have to constantly deal with such a rowdy and juvenile house.'"

They all laughed.

A/N- Kind of an abrupt end, but if I keep on going, this chapter will be anomalous to the rest of the fic, so I'll end it here! It's long enough anyway (NINE PAGES IN WORD) Read and Review, folks!


	16. The International Confederation of Wizar...

**Title: **Harry Potter and the Council of the Magi 

**Chapter:** Chapter Sixteen: The International Confederation of Wizards

**Author:** King Harrison

**Category: **Action/Adventure

**Sub-Category: **Romance

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP,

**Summary: **Wherein lies a meeting of the IFC, and two junior members are involved.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Also, this chapter includes some reference to an idea created and/or used by Orson Scott Card in his 'Ender Wiggin' series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author Notes: **Chapter Sixteen is up! R&R!

"_There is no good and evil. There is only power, and those too weak to see it."_

_-Professor Quirrel, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Chapter Sixteen: The International Confederation of Wizards

The first week of class went smoothly, at least, until Potions on Tuesday afternoon. Professor Snape started off the term collecting papers and administering a quiz.

Harry quickly finished it and went to Snape's desk to hand it in. Snape looked up, sneering. "Need help, Potter? I'm afraid I can't help, because this is a quiz." That was total BS, seeing as he had just given Malfoy half of the answers about two minutes before, but Harry ignored it.

"I'm done, Professor."

Snape laughed. "There is no way that you could possibly be done, Potter. But, since you insist, I'll grade it now."

What Harry had not realized was that his quiz was quite different from the rest. It was on much more obscure and difficult potion ingredients. Having memorized the names and uses of every potion ingredient in existance, Harry knew the answers to them all.

As Snape graded the paper, he frowned more and more. Finally, he angrily marked a large spiky T at the top of the paper.

Harry stared at him, astonished. "What? I got all of them right, didn't I?"

"Yes. That's why I'm giving you a T. You obviously cheat–" Snape stopped.

He tried to continue, but found himself unable, because he no longer had a mouth. Harry leaned in close. "Severus, must I report this to Albus? I don't believe he would be really happy to find out about this."

Snape quickly shook his head.

Harry pointed at the paper. "Fix it. Now!"

Snape quickly marked out the T and replaced it with an O. Harry smiled and walked away, and as he did, Snape found that he had a mouth again. However, for a month after that, he was physically unable to say anything degrading about anyone except a Slytherin.

Many wondered what had put Snape in such a good mood, that he went a month without even deducting one point of off Gryffindor house.

About a week after the incident (two to Harry and Hermione) Professors Potter and Granger entered the Great Hall for breakfast. They were not there for long, however. The moment they had entered, Albus came striding over to them.

"What is it, Albus?"

"Today, there is to be a meeting of the International Confederation of Wizards."

Professor Potter quirked an eyebrow. "And we need to know this, why?"

Albus sighed. "Harry, this is a meeting of the _full_ International Confederation of Wizards. The warlocks _and_ the houses. Since you, Harry, are the lead of the most prestigious family currently in the _entire_ magical community, you must come. Hermione, the House of Ravenclaw, while not actually a prestigious family, has earned a permanent seat in the Confederation houses, and if a member is a warlock, on the actual confederation, you must come along as well."

Professor Potter sighed. "Come, Hermione, let's go get ready."

"Meet me in my office in an hour. We will use Fawkes."

As this exchange was going on, Harry sighed. "Hermione, are you sure we shouldn't tell them?"

Hermione glared at him. "Of course! We already know for a fact what will happen today, and we also know that we don't tell ourselves about it."

"I suppose…but I still wish we could tell them."

"Harry, we already know the outcome. Time _cannot_ be altered. And besides, they are needed for the other one…"

"I suppose. I just wish we could warn them."

"We _can't._ And that is final."

Professors Potter and Granger (A/N-for the meeting of the Confederation, they will once again be called Harry and Hermione) quickly prepared for the meeting of the Confederation, wearing glamorous dress robes from Harry's vault.

They hurried through the corridors to meet Albus. When they entered his office (not having to use the password since they were recognized as mages by all of the paintings, etcetera in the castle), he waited in resplendant white robes.

As soon as they arrived, he grabbed ahold of Harry, who grabbed ahold of Hermione. Fawkes rose into the air, and Albus pulled on his tail feathers. They disappeared in a flash of flame.

They arrived in a grand hallway filled with wizards constantly apparating in and out. Many were congregated at a grand doorway.

Albus led them to the throng, whispering as they went. "You are allowed to speak at this meeting, and you, Harry, have the right above everyone but a Mugwump. Being as you are _not_ Warlocks, you will sit at the lesser table, and you will not be allowed to vote. I just wanted you to know this, before the meeting started."

Harry looked at Hermione and grinned. _He doesn't even realize that we have been to this meeting before. Henry Pytter, Mugwump of Eastern Europe, and Mona Grald, Mugwump of Western Europe, are here!_

Yes, but we had to leave, remember? We were brought back to Merlin halfway through the deliberation, and he and Morgan assumed the forms of Henry and Mona, for some odd reason.

_I guess we'll see today._

(A/N-you will understand this later)

A ringing voice echoed from behind the great doors. "Introducing, the lesser Confederation!" Harry and Hermione quickly filed in, winking at two people who were staying behind. The other two stared and voices came into Harry and Hermione's heads. **_What are you two doing here?_**

Harry and Hermione shrugged and replied simply, **_See you in two hundred years!_**

Once Harry and Hermione had taken their seats, along with the others of the lesser Confederation, the same voice, one that they now realized came from everywhere and yet nowhere, boomed out, "And, introducing the Higher Confederation!"

About two dozen people filed in. Included were Albus, Griselda Marchbanks, and Lucius Malfoy. Harry and Malfoy glared at each other. Then Malfoy smiled and waved at the crowd seated high above the council chamber, pretending to be magnaminous and charismatic.

A few moments later, the Confederation got down to business. Most of it was drab and dull stuff that seemed mostly commonplace. There were a few debates over minor things like taxes on particular magical items.

Finally, after an hour of pure boredom, Albus ordered two men at the gates to "bring in the Minister."

Intrigued, since this had been the time in which they had been removed by Merlin from the room, they watched as Cornelius Fudge was brought in.

Albus addressed Fudge immediately. "Cornelius Oswald Fudge, the Confederation has voted to have an impeachment council reviewing your time as the Minister of Magic in the United Kingdom. Members of both the Higher and Lower Confederation will question you, and the decision of whether or not you remain in office will be decided today."

"As usual, Dumbledore–"

"Silence. You have not been addressed to speak." Griselda Marchbank's wheezy voice rang through the chamber.

Fudge turned purple and silenced himself.

"You will be addressed with questions soon enough. Any of the Higher Confederation may now ask questi–"

Harry gasped and quickly stood up; Hermione did as well.

Malfoy, who had been about to ask a question, turned angrily to Harry. "What are you doing, boy? I–"

Ignoring Malfoy, Harry yelled, "Duck!"

Some sort of power in his voice forced everyone in the room to do so. Behind the Confederation Platform came a great crash as the wall was obliterated.

Harry angrily shouted out, "As if I couldn't see that one coming from a mile away, Tom!"

A cakling laughter filled the room. "That was the point, Harry. You see, I did not create that blast."

_Hermione, run routine magical scan._

_**Done. The power reading of the user is…mage level! It's the Rogue Mages!**_

"Quite right, little girl. What I am trying to figure out is how you know about us." A new voice filled the room as a black-robed man slowly entered the room through the newly created 'door.'

Harry gasped. "Hades! How dare you show your face in this realm?"

"Oh, yes, how dare I?" Hades cackled. And I'm not the only one. Ever heard of Uranus, Cronus, Osiris, and Mordred? You two little wizards couldn't possibly beat five evil mages!"

Fury pounding through Harry, he ran for the confederation platform, ignoring Albus' cries of "don't! It will kill anyone lesser than a warlock!"

Once Harry jumped onto the platform, unharmed, Hermione joined him, also unscathed. Harry grinned at Hades and said, "You would be correct, Hades, if we were but simple wizards. But we are not! We are mages also." And with that, Harry and Hermione revealed their true forms.

Hades laughed right back at Harry. "It is no matter! There are only two of you, while there are five of us. We also have a Paladin backing us.

Harry smirked. "As do we. Now, I will offer you all the chance to return to the underworld, where you belong. If you don't, well, even mages can be killed by someone strong enough."

Albus cautiously stepped in. "Harry, would you mind explaining this?"

Harry sighed. "When I was staying at Hermione's house, Merlin came and inducted us as mages. It's too long of a story to tell now–"

"Only one summer! Really only a month!"

Harry raised a hand to silence Albus. "A month that lasted three centuries, Albus. You know Mona Grald and Henry Pytter? Well, until ten minutes ago, they were Hermione and I, as we were two hundred years ago. Now, however, Morgan LeFey and Emrys Merlin occupy those forms. You might as well come out now, Grandfather."

The two aformentioned people stepped forward, and changed.

Hades sneered. "This matters not! Even with the Versages, we shall reign supreme!"

Hermione laughed. "It isn't the Versages you need to worry about! _We_ are the Master Sages!" She snapped her fingers, and Blaise Zabini was suddenly standing next to Albus. Blaise looked around, confused.

"What-"

Hermione withdrew a crystal from her robes. "Catch!"

Both Albus and Blaise caught it at the same time. They began to scream.

Hades, followed by the other Rogue Mages, came forward quickly. "While in the test, they are vulnerable! Get them!"

The rogues threw their might toward Albus and Blaise. Nothing happened.

Hades looked shocked. "How could–_you!_ Who is protecting them?"

Hermione shrugged. "Me. But you can't hurt me."

"I don't need to! Now that I know the direction the shield is coming from–" He didn't finish the sentence as he began an incantation. "Incantem: Du Bist Dumm!"

The spell was germanic in origin, and Harry instantly countered it. "Why not just say 'stupify,' Hades?" It wasn't Harry or Hermione who said it, however. It was Albus.

But it wasn't, really. He looked nothing like he had for so long. He was as strong and tall as a man in his prime, and his hair and beard had turned red again.

"I mean, it's the same spell, and that one takes longer in the incantation."

Hades looked confused. "Stupify? What is that spell?"

Harry laughed. "You really need to keep up with the times, Hades! It is the most recent form of that spell, actually. 'Du Bist Dumm' means 'You are stupid,' ergo, 'Stupify' is better suited for any purpose. Oh, and by the way, Stupify!"

Hades fell on his face, limp and unconcious. Harry turned to Merlin. "You want to deal with him?"

Merlin's lip twitched. "No. I'll leave him to Zues."

Harry turned to the other evil mages. "Any other takers?"

All but Mordred fled. "We will be back, my descendant, you can be sure. And we shall be stronger than before!" He disappeared with a boom.

Lucius quickly apparated away as well when Harry glared at him.

Cornelius Fudge strode onto the platform. Stupid as he was, he _was_ a Warlock, it seemed. "Would you mind explaining what is going on here?"

(A/N) Sorry this has taken so long. I just had spring break, and I was too busy to do any writing during it. I hope to get the next part out within a week. RnR!


	17. The International Confederation ofMag

**Title**: Harry Potter and the Council of the Magi

**Chapter:** Chapter Seventeen: The International Confederation of…_Mages?_

**Author:** King Harrison

**Category: **Action/Adventure

**Sub-Category: **Romance

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP, and some hints that I've read HBP and some of my biases may transfer over.

**Summary: **Wherein the International Confederation of Wizards is taken over.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author Notes:** First, thanks for reviews. (This fic was once under the name King Harrison and _Harry Potter and the Ways of Learning. _Second, those schnoogle-ers out there, I know this format is very similar to yours. Third, _technically_ this fic is AU, since J.K.R. released the name of the sixth book (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince).

"_And why, Snape, is Harry Potter still alive, when you have had him at your mercy for five years?"_

—_Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

Chapter Seventeen: The International Confederation of…_Mages?_

(A/N Good News! I'm finally updating. Yay! I'm also updating with the beginning of a post Half-Blood Prince version of this story. Don't worry, I plan to keep this one going.)

Harry turned as Fudge spoke. Not saying anything, Harry simply looked at Fudge for a moment. Within seconds, Fudge was blushing and asking apologies.

"If you would like to remain here, ex-Minister, you will remain quiet. I have no inclination to answer any questions _you_ ask of me. I will, however, answer any that the rest of the Confederation asks me, if I fell that answering said questions would be wise."

Fudge blanched, forgetting the stare down moments before. "I will not be ordered around by a stupid little boy, supposedly a mage or not. I-"

"You were warned," Harry said, ice coating his voice. With a negligent flick of Harry's hand, Fudge disappeared with a _BANG!_

"Uh, Magus Potter?" One nervous-appearing warlock asked hesitantly.

"Oh, call me Harry."

The warlock nodded, appearing slightly mollified. "I was wondering exactly how you have become a mage? You are only 16 years old…"

Harry smiled. "Actually, there are two answers to that. One, Hermione and I are actually not fully trained. That spell you saw Albus use a moment ago? It was actually a Paladin-level spell infused with Mage power. He didn't suddenly know all the secrets of the universe. The second answer is that my age is not actually 16-I have lived for over three-hundred years."

The poor warlock gaped, and another, slightly less nerve-wracked warlock spoke up. "So, Harry, if you are now a mage, why haven't you just gone out there and killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

Harry smiled grimly. "Well, as you saw today, he had the aid of several evil mages. They were some of the strongest we've ever had. The little problem with Morgan and Arthur," Harry grinned flippantly at Morgan, "who were both Mages, created Mordred, who is on the level of Merlin. Hades was the second strongest of the Greek Gods, which puts him slightly below Morgan and Zeus (who are at the same level). Along with the others, and the strange way their powers multiply in the presence of each other, the evil mages make a formidable force."

The same warlock spoke up again. "Why is it that these evil mages haven't somehow made You-Know-Who a mage like you made Albus and the Zabini boy?"

Harry smiled grimly. "They don't have the correct utilities at their disposal. Although, they actually might, considering how much power they gain together…. Even if they did, though, they would be forced to also make Albus a mage (and the fact that he is one now makes it impossible). They were once paired to be made mages together, much like Hermione and I, but because Voldemort became evil, they were both rejected. A similar situation arose with Albus and the dark wizard Grindewald. Blaise here was Albus' last chance, and he is working out quite nicely."

The warlock nodded, satisfied. No one else spoke up, more for the lack of will to ask questions than the lack of the questions themselves.

"Well then, since you seem to have no more questions, we have work to do. Hang on." Harry raised his hand towards the alcove of shocked witches and wizards watching the proceedings. "Obliviate!" As the entire audience grew starry eyed, Harry spoke again, "Incantem: Du Bist Dumm!" Everyone in the alcove became unconscious.

Harry turned to the assorted members of the full International Confederation of Wizards. "Now, I hope I won't have to do the same thing to you. The secret of the mages is to remain exactly that: secret. No one that is not in this confederation is to know that we exist. Now, I hope you all realize that you are about to become figureheads."

"What?" demanded a portly man that strongly reminded Harry of his uncle Vernon. "You have no right to demote us so!"

Harry stared coldly at the man. "Who are you?"

Shrinking slightly from Harry's stare, the man replied, "Marriac Dursley."

Harry's eyebrows rose sharply and he heard Hermione gasp beside him. "Any relation to Vernon Dursley, of Little Whinging, Surrey?"

The man gave Harry an odd look. "Yes. He's my favorite cousin, although he and his father were squibs. Not to mention that he complains a lot. He especially loves to complain about a delinquent nephew of his. Why do you ask?"

Harry laughed. "Because I am that 'delinquent nephew.' I spent most of my life being terrorized by him and his son, Dudley. Let me just say that I am inclined to dislike a Dursley."

The man drew himself up. "That is beside the point, boy. I asked you what right you have to take charge of this council! You seem to have taken it upon yourself to control not only this confederation, but the mages as well. What right have you?"

"As for the confederation, the fact that I am a mage is simple enough. The situation with the mages is even simpler. Hermione and I are the strongest of the mages. Now, I already gave you time to ask questions like these. We need to get down to business. As I said, you will be mainly figureheads, although you will have some say in what happens. I'm not going to steal _all_ of your power from you."

Harry conjured up places for everyone, mage and warlock alike, to sit in and they began to discuss the future of the wizarding world.

(A/N I know this probably isn't as long as it should be, especially after as long as you all have had to wait for me to update, but anything else would get off the subject of the chapter. Hope you like this chapter, and the new Half-Blood Prince version of this story that I am creating. Read and Review!)

-King Harrison


End file.
